Personalidad Única
by Artik the Wolf
Summary: La historia detrás de una personalidad con mente propia, en un cuerpo propio que sume a Equestria en un conflicto Bélico, un solo pony a través de los sucesos y revelaciones, intentara arreglar todo el daño, sacrificando cosas importantes de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

UNA PERSONALIDAD UNICA New Fic by Joyecrani

Capitulo 1: Hasta aquí llega tu paz.

Vaya quien esperaba que mis padres por fin decidieran conocer Canterlot, ya después de tanto tiempo que me negaban la petición de conocerla, por ser catalogada como una ciudad de clase alta, egoísmo y un respeto por muy debajo del suelo, en tan solo poco tiempo las tenciones entre esta ciudad con el resto se ha vuelto un caos total, siendo criticada hasta la propia Celestia (al menos eso dicen mis padres), aun así mi deseo de conocer como es en sí me sigue llamando, con aquella sed de aventurero.

Ya había terminado mi último año de clases, mis padres tenían sus ánimos por las nubes, mis notas no fueron malas, a mi parecer eran bastante buenas como siempre, pero cuando me dije que tenían sus ánimos por las nubes no me refiero a una actitud feliz o tranquila, por el contrario su cara de preocupados y su forma de ir de un lugar a otro, sin darme detalles de lo que les sucedía a ambos. Solo se dignaron a decirme:

-¡¿Qué haces parado mirándonos Fireblack?! Alista tu bolso con algunas de tus cosas que nos vamos rápidamente a Canterlot en el primer tren que parte hacia allá -. Vaya creo que tienen razón, de la emoción del viaje no he movido ningún casco para alistar mi bolso para el viaje.

(a)

Viajamos por tren, durante unas horas cuando finalmente vi la ciudad en aquella montaña en un precioso día soleado, abrí la ventana para ver mejor y lo que vi me dejo helado. En una de las vías del al lado había un vagón destruido con grafitis de muerte a Celestia y cosas ofensivas también hacia la princesa de la noche, con una serie de guardias investigando la zona. Yo por mi parte pensé: tan rejodidas están las cosas por aquí.

Cuando llegamos a la estación principal, mis padres me dieron mi bolso, unos bit (bastantes, era como para comprar muchas cosas) y me dijeron que buscara un sitio que ellos regresarían más tarde por mí. Yo acepte y me puse a buscar un sitio, o bueno que en la escuela me habían enseñado sobre compra y venta de inmuebles por lo que no sería difícil hacer una compra. Estaba contento, ya que mientras caminaba podía ver la ciudad y sus tiendas, también los ponys que caminaban eran bastantes elegantes. Pero lo que más me maravillo fue ver el castillo y todo su esplendor majestuoso. Ahora bien los guardias en las puertas eran preocupantes, tenían hasta el nuevo tanque Panzer Tiger como seguridad, fue allí cuando surgió mi sueño de unirme al ejercito solar división pegaso, ya casi estaba en la edad para enlistarme y creo que podría, como están los ánimos creo que les faltan cadetes para defender para una posible amenaza.

Como no quería quedarme desinformado de nada, fui a un puesto de diarios, compre uno y lo comencé a leer. Al parecer todo estaba normal, las noticias no eran muy relevantes con lo sucedido con el vagón que vi por la ventana del tren. Quise descansar un poco antes de conseguir una casa.

-Vaya que soy bien idiota- me dije a mí mismo. Puedo ver ventas de casas en el diario para ahorrarme tiempo.

-2 años después-

Nunca regresaron, tuve que vivir solo durante estos 2 años bastantes largos, donde solo me he vuelto aburrido en la vida que llevo, esperando mi carta de ingreso a la guardia real del ejercito Solar, mientras esperaba, cada vez sentía que me iba desconectando mas y mas de la realidad, también el trato con los demás ponys se hizo muy cortante.

Solo conversar con mi amigo Riguto era lo que me mantenía un poco más animado, porque por lo menos entendía lo que me pasaba. Nada más podía hacer, prácticamente pasaba en práctica de vuelo y por las noches leía bajo la chimenea.

Aquella mañana revise el buzón como de costumbre y observo una carta con un sello partículas del ejercito solar, procedo a abrirla y era justamente para el ingreso a lo que tanto soñé, pero tenía que ser por una audiencia directa con Celestia, de modo que entre a mi casa, y me vestí con el uniforme que me habían dado para los entrenamientos y partí hacia el castillo volando. (Jamás pensé que mi vida cambiaria aquel día).

(a)

-DESCONICIDO-

-Hey tu, bribona, ¡detente ahora mismo!- grita un guardia corriendo detrás de una pony

Vaya que abra pasado, que la van persguiendo esta vez.

-no lo sabemos-

-Le hizo una broma pesada a un miembro de los guardias de Celestia-

-vaya ahora sí que está en problemas graves, la pueden acusar de algo grave esta vez-

ATRAPADA, -IRAS CON CELESTIA DIRECTAMENTE ESTA VEZ- DICE EL GUARDIA.

(a)

Fui llevada a una celda para menores mientras esperaba la audiencia con la gobernante, pero sería una broma perfecta contra ella, una bola de pintura, oh también puede ser un bicho, las posibilidades son muy buenas, no me importa lo que me digan, si hacer bromas me permiten ser feliz y libre lo seguiré haciendo.

Entro un guardia y me dijo bien secamente:

-Vamos llego tu tiempo bribona, que altera el orden publico-

Caminamos por un túnel que goteaba, realmente era tétrico ver gotas cayendo, las paredes eran grises oscuras, algunos ladrillos salidos… también creí ver una rata por allí, salimos por una puerta asegurada de acero, otro guardia esperaba, ¿tan peligrosa soy?, bueno lo soy, pero los ánimos por la ciudad están muy agitados creo que por eso tanto escándalo, durante 2 años ha habido atentados, explosiones. También han cercado gran parte de las vías del tren con obstáculos anti-tanques mas alambrado, posiciones defensivas, lo bueno es que le puse un cojín de sonidos embarazosos a uno de los guardias y cuando este se sentó, pfffff… todos se rieron, pero yo mas.

Se abrieron las puertas, ella estaba allí esperando con una lista de lo que debía hacer, junto a ella estaba la princesa de la noche que se retiraba con una escolta de la línea azul, que son los guardias de elite de Luna. Celestia por su parte también tenía desplegado su guardia leal y personal, pero no veo al oficial de brigada. (Es fácil reconocer los cargos, al menos eso pude observar durante tanto tiempo sola).

-Acércate- dijo Celestia haciendo una seña para que me acercara -¿de qué se le acusa?-

-Desorden Público reiterado, ataque en distintas zonas, ya ha sido identificada varias veces, no hemos podido encontrar a sus padres, solo sabemos que se llama Soundless por los ponys que la conocen-

- Vaya, tu pequeña sabes que no son buenos tiempos, tienes que aprender a comportarte o si no tendrás que ser llevada a un lugar de reformación para jóvenes sin hogar, ¿tienes idea de lo que provocan tus bromas?, puede que para ti sean inocentes, pero para….- la interrumpí

-Tú solo sabes decir cosas, pero no haces nada para mejorar, yo creo que tú eres la culpable de que todo esté tan mal en las calles de toda la ciudad o Equestria-

Celestia se enojo bastante-

(a)

Por fin llegue y justo a tiempo al castillo, un guardia se me acerca y le muestro el papel, el me dice adelante que suba las escaleras grandes y pase por el pasillo donde ay una puerta grande, aquella es la habitación del trono, subí rápidamente para ser lo más puntual, llegue donde estaban aquellas puertas, estaban entre abiertas. Sentí que hablaba ella con una pony más pequeña al parecer la regañaba, me puse a ver por la puerta, realmente era una pony joven bastante tierna a mi parecer, pero era seriamente juzgada por Celestia, me molesto un poco su forma de tratar a una pony tan pequeña.

Pude escuchar que le decía:

-Por no tener a tus padres tengo la obligación de enviarte al reformatorio, por tu comportamiento terrible-

-¡No!- Me dije a mi mismo, ella tiene que ser cuidada no abandonada, algo de compasión renació, entre en la habitación y le dije que no podía hacer eso con ella.

-Dime, tu ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Fireblack su alteza, vengo por el asunto del ingreso en la guardia de su merced, solo disculpe mi intromisión pero si ella tiene que ser cuidada yo me hare cargo, no hace falta que se la lleven a ese lugar-

- Bien perdono tu falta, puedes hacerte cargo de ella, solo que no vuelva a causar problemas y menos dentro de las facilidades del ejercito y en la ciudad, ven discutiremos tu puesto, dame tu carta de ingreso-

Continuara…

Una Personalidad Única

Capitulo 2: La reunión del circulo ´´Alas Doradas``.


	2. Chapter 2 La reunion

Capitulo 2: La reunión del circulo ´´Alas Doradas``

- Bien perdono tu falta, puedes hacerte cargo de ella, solo que no vuelva a causar problemas y menos dentro de las facilidades del ejercito y en la ciudad, ven discutiremos tu puesto, dame tu carta de ingreso- me dijo Celestia, me acerque y un oficial de corte entro en el salón, comenzamos a hablar y revisar sobre mis habilidades, Celestia y el oficial decidieron que era apto para proteger a la princesa solar, en caso de atentado, y si era de confiar pronto tendría acceso a una orden especializada en la seguridad del estado.

La pony que debería educar fue llevada a una habitación vigilada, mientras iba camino a recibir mi nuevo uniforme e itinerario para comenzar cuanto antes las obligaciones como militar. Baje por una escalera acompañado de un guardia. Salimos al jardín del castillo lleno de guardias armados yendo de un lugar a otro, algunos civiles autorizados colocando alambrado mas sacos anti impacto, unos camiones se estacionaban con tropas a la espera de subir, diría que todo el ejército estaba movilizado en el castillo. No me di cuenta cuanto llegamos a un cuarto vigilado por 2 guardias, cuando entre un pony un poco mayor con unos lentes cuadros bastantes gastados levanto la vista y con mirada cortante dijo:

-¿Razón?-

-Oficial de protección Solar- dijo el guardia

Se levanto y fue en busca del equipamiento, se demoro un poco. Finalmente llego con una caja sellada, una gorra de gala y un casco de uso diario, lo dejo sobre el mostrador, y otra vez con esa mirada cortante me dijo que firmara la entrega, luego de esto el otro guardia me paso un papel con mi itinerario, el guardia me saludo formal como una bienvenida a lo que yo también hice lo mismo. Procedí a retirarme junto con el guardia que me acompañaba e ir en busca de aquella pony de quien desde ahora debería ocuparme, a pesar de todo será una linda forma de no sentirme tan solo, pero tendré que aprender porque todo es nuevo y no sé cómo reaccionare, solo espero que sea la mejor forma. Le pedí al guardia que me llevara con la pony (nota, debo preguntarle cómo se llama, también presentarme para que no tenga miedo), retomamos el mismo camino de regreso, pasamos nuevamente por el salón del trono mientras Celestia estaba hablando con unos ponys con uniforme negros y una franja dorada, ellos debían ser según de lo que me habían explicado en la academia, de la EHA (Equestrian Healt Authority), la fuerza secreta y más capacitada de seguridad del estado Solar y Lunar. Volví la mirada hacia al frente nuevamente, saliendo por las grandes puertas doradas, el guardia me señalo que la habitación de enfrente, estaba la pony que estaba buscando.

Fue entrando a la habitación que un balde de agua fría me cae encima provocando que tirara al suelo la caja con mis cosas, me pregunte que sucedió, realmente estaba desorientado por el balde en mi cabeza dándome unos cuantos golpes en la pared pidiendo que alguien me lo sacara de la cabeza. Me quede quieto y solo podía sentir una risa a carcajadas de ella, eventualmente me enoje un poco, no pensé que me recibiría así. Ella se me acerco un poco curiosa me saco el balde de la cabeza, mi mirada era seria. Decidí que dejaría pasar su broma esta vez, ella comenzó a hacer sus preguntas:

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Le respondí:

-Soy Fireblack, soy nuevo miembro de la guardia real de Celestia, te ayude porque eres joven y no mereces sufrir una soledad en esos horribles centros de jóvenes, la mayoría son delincuentes y ponys de mal, no tienes que sufrir eso, no me gusto lo que Celestia dictamino contra ti, sentí que debía ayudarte- Ella se quedo estática, realmente se le veía sorprendida.

-Vamos a casa, quiero decir a tu nuevo hogar, espero ser como tu hermano mayor, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ella respondió- Soundless Voice, y gracias por ayudarme-

Luego de eso ella con la cabeza agachada y un mirar hacia el suelo, nos retiramos del castillo.

(PENSAMIENTOS DE SOUNDLESS)

Un hogar.

Tranquilidad.

Un pony que se haga cargo de mí.

Vaya que veo en ese pony, su mirada no denota la felicidad de hace un rato. Creo que tendré que ayudarle en ese sentido a él también, creo que las bromas serán una forma perfecta de empezar, prometo que el cambiara y dejara esa tristeza, ¡lo juro! Eso será lo mejor para Fireblack.

(Continua)

Pase casi todo el día en el castillo, ya el sol comenzaba a descender lentamente dejando unos rayos anaranjados en el cielo, mi casa no quedaba lejos. Comenzó a correr un viento helado, me apure con Soundless para llegar, las primeras luces del alumbrado comenzaron a encenderse, algunas estrellas salieron. Ella las miraba y parecía contarlas, así llegue por fin con ella a la puerta. Las luces automáticas que había colocado raramente no se habían encendido, entre y ¡Sorpresa!, mis amigos habían hecho una fiesta, en un cartel que habían colocado, este decía felicitaciones. Estaba cansado para expresar algo pero si les agradecí a todos por la fiesta, hice que Soundless pasara, ella estaba tímida a lo que mis amigos comenzaron a hacerme preguntas sobre ella, yo solo respondí que ella era mi pequeña hermana adoptada. Soundless se presento, me acerque para que fuéramos a su habitación y que podía decorarla como ella quisiera, y que si ella deseaba podía unirse a la fiesta cuando estuviera lista, con toda confianza.

Les dije a todos que muchas gracias por la fiesta otra vez, realmente necesitaba algo para finalizar un día bastante extraño en todos sus sentidos, Soundless se unió un poco después a la fiesta, me sentí bastante alegre porque por fin ella socializaba con el resto, de este modo se podrían conocer mejor y no habría ningún problema después. Riguto trajo un pastel de chocolate (Mi favorito), y corto un trozo para cada uno.

La fiesta termino un poco después, todos se fueron de modo que limpie el desorden ocasionado, descolgué el cartel y lo guarde en una caja, la metí en el armario y vi que Soundless se había quedado dormida en el sofá, me acerque despacio y la cargue en mi lomo hasta su nueva habitación. La arrope en la cama, luego le di las buenas noches, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente luego me dice bajito ´´gracias``, realmente me sentí bien por dentro que solo me daban ganas de llorar en ese momento, solo le sonreí y me retire para poder descansar también, ya era tarde mañana seria un día ocupado. Me senté en mi cama para poder pensar en que tenía compañía y que no estaba solo, ha pasado tanto tiempo para lograr una pequeña esperanza de eliminar el sentimiento que no escapa de mi, aquella herida provocada por el abandono de quienes supuestamente me protegerían en mi vida, ahora sé que puedo hacer algo bien por alguien que realmente siento que debo proteger y cuidar.

´´La soledad por el abandono es lo más triste para cualquier pony, en un mundo obscuro aprendes a vivir y creces con esa falta de cariño, cuando quieres explorar lo lindo de la vida solo resulta en otro error que quieres olvidar. Comenzar a creer que una pony que hayas conocido te devuelva la felicidad es motivo para tener una esperanza nuevamente, un sincero agradecimiento a Soundless Voice por tener un lindo año de amistad como hermanos, pese que no sea lazo de sangre. Aun así ay algo mucho más importante que nos une, el cariño que hay. ``

-Joyecrani

(Aquella noche):

-¡DEBEMOS DERRIBAR AL GOBIERNO OPRESOR DE CELESTIA!- gritaba el jefe de divisiones Wonderbolt

-Lo haremos a su tiempo, solo cálmate un poco- dijo Odrisht- Tampoco contamos con todas las fuerzas armadas, ya sabes que con la fuerza que contamos solo hace un 20% de ambos ejércitos con un total del 40% del apoyo no logramos gran cosa, debemos pensar el golpe de una manera más ordenada y menos precipitada-

Los militares a cargo se habían reunido esa noche para planear el golpe en contra de la tirana que ellos consideraban la peor enemiga que pudo haber reinado Equestria, realmente se necesita un cambio.

Los atentados llevados a cabo como el vagón que Fireblack observo cuando pequeño fueron ordenes de los mismos dirigentes de aquella reunión cuando no había apoyo concreto se recurrió a atentados menores en señal de rechazo a Celestia antes de el planeamiento del golpe en sí.

-Bien Odrisht, ¿Qué tienes planeado para sacar de un tajo seguro a Celestia y las Equestrian Healt Authority?, además tenemos el problema de las autoridades del imperio de Cristal y la princesa Luna…..- Interrumpió Odrisht a Sunt general de fuerzas Lunares –Serán arrestados, y si se resisten serán ejecutados, el golpe debe salir perfecto o…-

-¿O qué?- dijo asustado Sunt

-Nos mataran por alta traición, ya sabes que nuestras actividades nocturnas no cuentan como actividad militar Solar o Lunar-

Debían de buscar un método de saber lo que aria Celestia en esos días, como una especie de contacto dentro de la guarida del lobo, no habían candidatos que no fueran fieles a la gobernante del Sol,

-Tengo una idea, ayer fui citado al salón del trono para dar instrucciones al nuevo miembro, creo que es un nuevo elemento para la seguridad personal de la propia Celestia-

Fue así como Fireblack se involucraría en el movimiento militar más grande de la historia de Equestria. Solo que nuestros militares buscaban el plan perfecto para ejecutar de la mejor manera, solo con el 40% del apoyo secreto del ejército tanto lunar como solar no eran suficientes para cualquier tipo de acción, si por lo menos hubiera una forma de mover a todo el ejercito sería lo ideal para alcanzar el éxito de la misión.

Aquella reunión termino exactamente a las 2 de la mañana cuando muchos de los oficiales de la noche debían comenzar sus actividades en defensa del reino. Odrisht se retiro pensativo, estaba en la duda si Fireblack se uniría a los planes, también estaba el peligro que él pudiera delatarlo y así perder todo ya que se comenzaría a investigar un posible complot definido ósea que los propios militares estuvieran tramando cosa que para Celestia aun no estaba en conocimiento (dando así una ventaja), creyendo que se trata de simples terroristas

Mientras en el palacio….

En aquella sala del trono donde alguna vez todo era majestuoso, donde esas pinturas de las batallas y momentos históricos más importantes que habían sucedido en Equestria se encontraran tapadas y olvidadas por quien alguien juro proteger el reino, prácticamente solo eran parte del recuerdo de algunos ponys nostálgicos o de la propia Twilight Sparkle quien se había desilusionado de Celestia. Si bien ahora es un salón cubierto por sacos apilados para puestos defensivos con mapas rayados de movimientos sospechosos y también los puestos militares, etc aun estaba la silla emblemática de la princesa Celestia, aquella princesa pony estaba sentada con una mirada fija en la puerta grande y dorada, algunos guardias personales de las EHA estaban quietos, sin hacer el menor ruido, atentos a cualquier peligro para la entidad que juraron proteger y tener lealtad.

Un toqueteo en la puerta se sintió en la profunda paz que se encontraba hasta el momento:

-Adelante-dijo Celestia fríamente como de costumbre por aquellas horas

Un guardia Lunar había entrado para avisarle a Celestia que tenían sospechas sobre un posible complot de unos campesinos un poco mas afuera de la ciudad, solo que no habían pruebas cuando Celestia dijo firmemente:

-Mañana designare a un grupo y un comandante para que los arresten, por ahora manténganlos vigilados –

Lamentablemente la misma Celestia sabía que no era verdad aquel complot ya que no había pruebas concretas sobre el asunto y que solo aquellas detenciones impulsaban y creaban miedo en la población. Después de aquello el guardia se retiro y Celestia se retiro hacia su recamara, los guardias EHA tomaron las posiciones correspondientes cercanas a los aposentos de la princesa, dejando así que la noche pasara a cargo de la princesa Luna, quien solo era participe obligada en el plan de su hermana, forzada a obedecer y guiar a su ejército en apoyo total al solar, nadie sabía aquello y solo el pasar del tiempo lograra definir lo que podría venir para ella.

Continuara…

Una Personalidad Única

Capitulo 3: ´´El comienzo del Final``


	3. Capitulo 3: El comienzo del final

Una Personalidad Única

Capitulo 3: ´´El comienzo del final``.

Era de mañana muy temprano, me levante mas melancólico y bajoneado que de costumbre, la verdad no lograba sentirme mejor, se que Soundless llego a mi vida muy rápido pero esto de andar deprimido no es bueno y cada vez empeorara, la vida en Canterlot es muy difícil nada te hace feliz, todo se vuelve negro a cada segundo. En ese momento quise quedarme en casa todo el día y leer con el fuego de la chimenea algún libro bélico o de la historia de Equestria, la verdad que debo de hacer algo para sentirme mejor.

Ahora debo alistarme para comenzar mis obligaciones como militar, aprovechando que Soundless aun dormía me fui rápidamente a mi cuarto para ponerme el uniforme, luego le escribí una nota a Soundless pidiéndole que se portara bien, también que podía salir y todo eso pero sin meterse en problemas, yo rápidamente me fui a la cocina y comí algo para desayunar rápidamente.

Era una mañana soleada con nubes en el cielo, yo por mi las quitaría como pasatiempo después de todo como pegaso puedo hacerlo, aun así no me distraje y volé lo más rápido que pude, el viento golpeaba mi cara, mi corazón se sentía vivaz no había manera de pararme, la velocidad me gustaba a la hora de volar. Cuando llegue al castillo presente mi documentación, fui a los cuarteles para dejar mis cosas en uno de los casilleros que me asignaron. Me retire para dirigirme hacia el salón del trono donde me correspondía mi primer turno de guardia, en el camino solo iban ponys con batas blancas y ensangrentadas ya me surgía la duda, fue cuando detuve a un medico:

-Hey amigo ¿Qué sucede?-

- Un atentado explosivo en el cuartel de las EHA-

Seguro que habrán sido los terroristas, yo creo que los deben atrapar y rápido, como pueden permitir que aun hallen este tipo de incidentes con bajas pony, Celestia debe pararlos de alguna otra forma. Llegaba a las grandes escaleras, un oficial solar me esperaba con instrucciones para comandar una brigada de arresto por un posible descubrimiento de un complot, yo debía de supervisar el arresto y presentarme con Celestia cuando terminara mi labor.

Se me habían asignado un grupo ponys bien armados y preparados, un par de camiones que nos esperaban afuera y un jeep para mí y unos soldados de escolta, la verdad en cuanto a tecnología militar se ha avanzado mucho, pero aun no le veo algún beneficio a la sociedad. Digamos que los militares estamos para mantener el orden y la paz, proteger al país donde residen todos los ponys pacíficos, uno realmente se pregunta de dónde va todo esto y que es el objetivo final. De todas formas antes de irme me debía de reunir con el general Odrisht para unas instrucciones para proteger a la princesa, una vez terminada la misión. En el salón del trono me esperaba, hubo un saludo formal, etc la verdad conversamos rápidamente sobre lo que debía de hacer, solo que una pregunta me había dejado intrigado:

-¿Sabes realmente como terminara todo esto?- me miro y se retiro en silencio.

En el viaje solo miraba como un niño el paisaje, el cielo azul, el camino, pensaba en lo que odiaba a mis padres por haberme abandonado, ni siquiera el apoyo de nadie estuvo presente solo quería odiarlos por haberme dado a luz, preferiría haber muerto antes de nacer que caer en la desgracia de haber estado así. Si mis padres hubieran sido como el resto con sus hijos de haberme realmente dado comprensión y amor, bueno ya no me puedo quejar por el pasado de todas formas ahora he crecido para afrontarlo todo.

Quería llorar en ese momento, solo eso, la verdad mi corazón se siente abandonado emocionalmente, siento que no soy completamente normal en nada, solo un rechazado que no debió haber existido, un error que solo la muerte lograra reparar. En ese momento solo pensaba en desquitarme con migo mismo, tenía la autoridad incluso para mandarle a un soldado que me fusilara para así por fin acallar mi horribles pensamientos.

Llegamos por fin al lugar, pero solo había unas pequeñas cosas con banderas blancas que simbolizaban que eran independientes de cualquier gobierno sin molestar conviviendo como siempre de manera pacífica y ordenada, no entendía porque debía de arrestarlos, aun así debía de obedecer.

-Bien señores, revisen el lugar-

-¡SI SEÑOR!-

Rápidamente entraron a las casas, comenzaron a revisar todo el inmueble, botando muebles, rompiendo suelos en busca de armas o cualquier pista que condujera a algunos nombres, etc...

Las ventanas de las casas eran rotos por los objetos tirados hacia afuera, yo miraba a los ponys que iban subiendo a los camiones quienes miraban como su vida y su esfuerzo eran destruidos en unos cuantos minutos, su mirada reflejaba el más penoso mirar. En ese momento me surgía si la información de alguna amenaza era cierta, solo pensar en que destruíamos a ponys inocentes me llevaba al más trago amargo que podía tomar. Uno de mis soldados se acerco diciéndome que no se había encontrado nada como para acusar a los civiles de complot, aun así debían de ser llevado al campo de prisioneros para ser interrogados. A pesar de sentirme mal tuve que dar luz verde a la orden, de este modo el camión que los transportaba se los llevo. Yo me dispuse a regresar al castillo para darle cuentas de la operación a Celestia de lo que se me había encomendado, claro que intentare resolver mis dudas, así pues le ordene a un oficial que se quedara a acordonar el área.

Regrese al castillo, dudoso de mis acciones, una simple orden me dejo así de choqueado y resentido con migo mismo, no contare mucho sobre aquel momento.

Me reporte en la guardia del castillo y me dirigí hacia el salón del trono, allí se encontraba Celestia acompañada de su fuerza de seguridad personal.

-Estatus- dijo Celestia mirándome directamente a los ojos

Yo nervioso respondí:

-El arresto se llevo a cabo como ordeno, no se encontró evidencia de un complot, eran parte de la comunidad con banderas blancas-

Celestia dijo:

-no debe haber compasión con traidores, cuando ay un gobierno debe de ser respetado a toda costa-

- ¿y sobre la acusación del complot?-

En eso un oficial me dijo:

-Si no se encontró nada en el sector, estos civiles serán llevados a un campo de prisioneros y las instalaciones serán usadas por el ejército-

-La orden de llevarlos allá fue realizada según el protocolo- dije como final del reporte

Me entregaron un papel con una orden nueva.

–Retírate- dijo Celestia.

Bueno al final quede igual, las dudas siguieron en mi cabeza por el resto del día, abrí el papel con la orden, esta decía:

´´Orden 477 Reubicación de cargo división solar. Alto mando.

Soldado Fireblack, por ordenes de la princesa Celestia y el alto mando del ejército ha sido llamando a una reunión importante con el general Odrisht para reubicación de cargos dentro del ejército de reserva.

Ha sido llamado a esta reunión para asignación de cargo de oficial del estado mayor.

Hora: 17:00 hrs, 5.00 pm

Alto mando. ``

Para ser primer día, me resulta algo muy raro que me hayan subido a un cargo muy importante en menos de un día, supongo que es una buena noticia.

*Narrador*

Fireblack se había retirado a su cuartel donde este tenía que llenar el papeleo de su misión y archivarlo antes de asistir a la reunión de la orden 477.

A lo lejos el general Odrisht lo observaba curiosamente, para saber si era seguro revelarle los planes y su importancia como un recluta en la organización, de modo que le pidió a un soldado de la organización que hablara con él, para saber que pensaba del asunto político, militar y social.

Según los expedientes del ejército Fireblack era bastante capacitado como soldado, sus actitudes mostraban un gran desempeño y obediencia. En la parte inferior mostraba un apartado personal de cada soldado, este decía:

´´Me opongo a cualquier violencia injustificada, la injusticia sobrepasa mis limites, si debería de hacer algo por el pueblo, estoy seguro que pondría todo en el, como militar debo proteger al país y a sus ciudadanos por el bien común``. Aquellas palabras mostraban al general porque debía de ser participe en la operación, además de ser nuevo no presentaría sospechas internas, además este asenso seria para que las actividades del circulo fueran algo normal a la vista general.

Hasta ese entonces el circulo alas doradas no representaba un motivo de sospecha, tan solo porque los efectivos pertenecían a los altos mandos informando de sus actividades a Celestia, como una simple fachada pero este debía de tener nuevos miembros para que así vieran que no tenían nada que ocultar, claro que soldados con su misma forma de pensar.

-hola- dijo el soldado

-Buenas tardes, ¿y tú eres?- dijo Fireblack un poco sorprendido

-Soldado ejército de reserva división solar, Romet-

-un gusto Romet- sonrío

-También es un gusto Fireblack, la verdad seremos compañeros ya que me entere de tu transferencia como oficial del estado mayor, felicidades-

-Gracias- dijo un poco distraído Fireblack

Romet era muy seguro de sí mismo en cuanto a presentir que Fireblack, se les uniría a la causa, -Fireblack te noto algo preocupado, ¿te molesta algo?-

-La verdad es que el arresto de civiles acusados de complot, hoy realmente me dejo algo choqueado, pensé que al llegar habrían pruebas de algo pero no había nada-

El pegaso Gris, movía la cabeza preocupado, Romet quien era un unicornio noto de inmediato su preocupación, - Es bastante común ver ese tipo de arresto con aquella acusación amigo, casi siempre envían a los nuevos con buenas estadísticas en sus reportes, así se sabe muchas veces si están dispuestos a seguir las ordenes de los oficiales y de la lealtad a Celestia, claro que para mí es mas fachada mi lealtad- Romet no se preocupo en lo ultimo dicho.

Fireblack lo miro sorprendido, -Vaya Romet, la verdad yo pensaba que realmente eran casos importantes, es una injusticia para los civiles que pasan por esto-

-Fire, muchos pensamos en que realmente es así, y que claramente debe cambiar esto de alguna u otra forma, te dejare para que termines tu reporte, y estate en calma, no llegues tarde a la reunión-

Romet se retiro, el pegaso gris quedo pensativo en las palabras de Romet, pero le encontraba la razón en sus palabras, de inmediato lo considero un amigo por darle un poco de tranquilidad, este se apresuro a terminar su reporte, archivarlo y dejarlo en los documentos indicados en un estante, ya casi era la hora de la reunión.

Mientras en casa con Soundless:

Soundless había estado todo el día en la casa, se sentía sola por no tener a nadie con quien jugar, estaba aburrida. Solo conocía a los amigos de Fireblack, pero solo de presencia y un poco de habla, no tan cercanos como esperaba. De modo que decidió hacer algo para que el lugar se viera un poco más animado y alegre.

La casa tenía ventanas con una vista hermosa hacia las montañas, problema que siempre estaban cerradas por grandes cortinas oscuras con una textura gruesa que no dejaban entrar el aire ni la luz. Soundless intento abrirlas sin usar su magia, cosa imposible que no logro por el simple hecho de que eran muy pesadas; empujo, empujo y nada, comenzaba a impacientarse y se tiro sobre las oscuras cortinas, el peso extra produjo que los soportes cedieran y cayeran levantando una nube de polvo, Soundless tocio bastante por el polvo pero quedo maravillada con la vista de aquellas montañas, el cielo azul anaranjado por el atardecer, y algunas aves pasaban por el cielo dándole un toque mágico que la dejo impresionada.

Cuando despertó de la maravilla, intento esta vez con su magia mover aquellas pesadas cortinas

-Uff, parecen echas de ladrillos- murmuro Soundless

Logro llevarlas por el pasillo angosto hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde las dejo para olvidarse de ellas de una vez por todas.

En ese momento pensó que podía hacer cortinas nuevas, ya que sabía algo de costura no tendría problemas para crear unas nueva. Fue al armario en busca de ajuga e hilo y por suerte habían unas telas de color crema bastantes suaves, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a tomar medidas. Era muy talentosa en cuanto a la costura, con una rapidez enebro el hilo y rápidamente hundía y sacaba a flote la ajuga entre la tela, cosía y cosía con gran entusiasmo tan solo en una hora había logrado terminar sus cortinas color crema, claro que su tela era liviana y suave. Luego de haberlas terminado las doblo en orden, decidió que era tiempo de preparar algo de comer para cuando Fireblack regresara.

Fue en busca de ingredientes en él una caja helada que guardaba alimentos, últimamente se le ha llamado refrigerador, que les permitía tener los alimentos por más tiempo antes de que estos caducaran. Habían margaritas y heno fresco y algunas manzanas frescas, leche, ingredientes para pastel etc, con el podría hacer un pastel con las manzanas y una entrada suave de crema de margaritas con heno, de modo comenzó a cocinar.

Mientras en el castillo ya era la hora de la reunión.

Romet había decidido acompañar a Fireblack a la reunión, fue en busca de él en el cuartel donde este esperaba a Romet para poder preguntarle cómo debía de ir uniformado.

-Solo abróchate bien tu camisa y te pones el casco bien puesto- dijo Romet al pegaso de color gris.

Fireblack se acomodo de manera correcta su uniforme, se alisto un bolso por si debía llevar documentos, luego de esto partió con Romet hacia un jeep que los esperaba para llevarlos al nuevo cuartel donde Fireblack debería comenzar sus obligaciones, esto no quería decir que estuviera fuera del castillo, al contrario su nuevo cargo tendría que verse mucho más seguido con Celestia sobre el ejército de reserva y con el paso del tiempo se le darían los accesos correspondientes a la orden especial para en caso de sublevación interna.

El jeep condujo hasta la puerta principal del castillo donde unos guardias de las EHA pidieron los documentos, Romet y Fireblack se los entregaron, cuando se cercioraron de que todo estuviera en orden los dejaron pasar, el camino se había vuelto más difícil. Múltiples obstáculos anti tanque de la serie x estaban colocado por gran extensión del castillo:

-Hey Fireblack, esto es poco con lo que ves, mañana estarán instalando los nuevos cañones de artillería y anti aéreo pegaso rápido-

-Ya suponía que estarán reforzando todo para que esto deje de ser castillo para ser un bunker a su totalidad-

- Así es Celestia- dijo Romet decepcionado

Ya saliendo de todo ese ambiente militarizado entraron de lleno a una carretera con otro control, solo que no fue necesario detenerse porque conocían a Romet, estos soldados eran parte del plan y de los que los apoyaban. Fireblack se extraño un poco que no les pidieran la documentación,-No te preocupes, ellos me conocen bien- dijo Romet, el pegaso gris igual seguía extrañado por el procedimiento, fue así cuando llegaron a una gran casa blanca con grandes pilares al estilo muy colonial, en las afueras habían algunos sacos de posiciones, y algunos tiendas de campaña a su alrededor.

Un par de soldados los esperaban afuera para recibirlos, mientras el general no quería revelarle aun los planes a Fireblack y todos los de la reunión sabían muy bien que se debía de esperar el momento adecuado, de modo que la reunión sería totalmente sobre asuntos oficiales del ejército de reserva. Romet y Fireblack al estacionar y bajarse, se acercaron a los oficiales y hicieron el saludo correspondiente. Procedimos todos a entrar en el salón, muy cristalino, colgaba de él un gran candelabro de cristales, quien iluminaba el suelo dando un hermoso brillo, ya en sus alrededores había lo de siempre, grandes mapas, algunas radios militares y mensajería llegando por el buzón especial para los militares, (no era como el servicio de mensajería llevado por algunos pegasos), entraron en un salón donde se encontraba una gran mesa larga y dos soldados acordonando la puerta, el general Odrisht hiso la seña de cerrar la puerta y comenzó a hablar:

-Buenas tardes caballeros, se da comienzo a la reunión del ejército de reserva con el fin de establecer los nuevos parámetros y dar a conocer el nombre del nuevo oficial que estará entre nosotros, además de ser su primer día en las filas del ejército-

Todos los ponys de la habitación procedieron a sentarse, habían de distintos facciones pegasos, unicornios, ponys terrestres y algunos del ejercito lunar, así como los de la fuerza área especializada los ´´Wonderbolts``, cada representante asignado se encontraba allí, el pegaso gris se sentía un poco nervioso, pero lo encontraba normal para ser el primer día.

El general Odrisht empezó a hablar sin ser interrumpido –Como primer punto en la lista…-, más atrás unos soldados acomodaron un mapa donde el general comenzó su explicación de cómo reaccionarían los soldados en caso de sublevación y como facción debía actuar, (claramente estos planes no eran los que ellos pensaban poner a prueba, mientras Fireblack no se uniera aun no podrían contarle nada, Romet sería el encargado de tratar de convencerlo).

-Se pide que el oficial Fireblack se ponga de pie- dijo fuertemente el general, a lo que el pegaso hiso inmediatamente.

-Bien señores, les presento a Fireblack nuevo oficial del ejército de reserva, división Solar pegaso y miembro del estado mayor de reserva-, Fireblack hiso el saludo y se sentó nuevamente.

La reunión siguió hasta noche, el general le pidió que se retirara de la sala hasta que terminara la última sesión privada. Fireblack obedeció y salió al jardín para admirar la noche. La luna era llena y grande a la vista, las estrellas brillaban pero no con su esplendor lo que Fireblack no podía y nunca dejaba de hacer era preguntarse el porqué de las cosas, como parte del ejército de reserva, tal vez podría pedir audiencia con la princesa de la noche para poder hablar sobre lo que pasaba con las estrellas.

Continúo su paseo por el sector y se sentó a pensar, Romet había salido de la reunión por decisión propia,

-Hola amigo, ¿sucede algo?- dijo Romet

-La verdad sonare estúpido, solo que miro la noche y las estrellas parecen tristes-

Romet se tomo un tiempo y miro también, se había dado cuenta que Fire tenía razón en cuanto a la noche, resultaba muy diferente como eran antes.

-Y pensar que todo es culpa de Celestia- dijo con rabia Fireblack, -Yo realmente esperaba que todo fuera hermoso, tal como alguna vez fue, pacifico, justo, todo quedo atrás-

-¿Si pudieras hacer algo para cambiarlo, lo harías?-

-Definitivamente- dijo muy seguro el pegaso gris

Fireblack llego a saltar cuando se acordó de Soundless, había estado mucho tiempo en casa sola, esperaba que no habría hecho nada malo, -¿Eh?, Romet ¿hasta qué hora dura esto?-

-Pediré la orden de retirarnos, ya nosotros acabamos- dijo Romet, este se paro y fue a donde el oficial de turno, escribió un papel y Romet vino con el jeep, Fireblack se subió y se dirigieron nuevamente a Canterlot.

En casa de Fireblack:

Soundless había preparado la cena, había dejado sucia la cocina de modo que se puso a limpiarla lo más rápido que podía, aun debía poner la mesa para cuando Fire llegara a casa, en cierto modo sentía gratitud por el pegaso que la ayudo, pero claramente las bromas no faltarían mientras ella estuviera.

Puso el mantel blanco, coloco los platos y la comida la dejo en la cocina hasta que llegara, fue hasta donde estaban las cortinas y decidió ponerlas, levito con cuidado los soportes y coloco las cortinas que ella misma había confeccionado. Y en ese momento sintió un motor aproximándose, abrió la puerta y era un jeep militar con el pegaso gris acercándose, se estaciono frente a la casa, Romet se despidió de Fireblack y saludo amablemente a Soundless, este reanudo su camino. Fireblack sorprendido entro en la casa y lo primero que vio fueron las cortinas que Soundless había hecho.

-¿te gustan?, las hice yo misma- pregunto tímida la unicornio

-Son bastante hermosas tus cortinas, estoy sorprendido- dijo Fireblack mirando más de cerca el trabajo de la pony, luego se dio vuelta y vi la mesa puesta

-Está la mesa puesta…- dijo Fire antes de ser interrumpido,-Hice la cena, para cuando llegaras, realmente debo agradecerte lo mucho que me has ayudado, en alojarme en tu casa y no ser enviada a ese lugar del que hablaba Celestia, me esforzare para ser una gran compañera- decía Soundless muy motivada, el pegaso quedo impresionado por lo que ella había dicho y algo dentro del, provoco que la abrazara tiernamente como un hermano mayor hacia su pequeña hermana.

Luego del abrazo, Soundless corrió hacia la cocina trayendo lo que había cocinado, Fireblack también le ayudo, juntos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-Veo que te has portado bien hoy- dijo contento Fireblack

-Creo, pero mis bromas no cesaran-

-Solo debes controlarte, ah eso me recuerda que si deseas este fin de semana podemos ir a un almuerzo al aire libre, esos días no tengo actividades militares- dijo Fireblack, provocando una sonrisa en la unicornio.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, el pegaso vio que la pequeña tenía sueño de modo que la llevo a su cama y la acurruco con las mantas, salió de la habitación y fue al sofá. En ese momento el pegaso se sentía muy contento, quería mucho a la unicornio como si fuera su hermana menor, aquel simple gesto despertó algo en el que con el tiempo aprendería, a ser feliz de verdad. Se levanto y recogió los platos, procedió a lavarlos rápidamente antes de dormirse.

Durante aquella semana Fireblack se levantaba de mejor ánimo, iba a sus actividades cotidianas de militar junto con Romet, y al llegar a casa miraba como la pequeña le hacia la cena, el pegaso quería pasar el fin de semana con ella en aquel almuerzo para poder llegar a conocerla mejor y así poder entenderla de mejor manera. Fue por fin que llego el día viernes cuando a Fireblack le permitían retirarse más temprano, (como oficial del ejército de reserva, se les permitía salir a las 11:00 de la mañana de sus actividades). Esta vez se fue sin Romet, volando a casa, entro y vio a Soundless emocionada, Fireblack levanto el casco:

-Bien llego el día, pero antes debemos ir al mercado por ingredientes sobre lo que vamos a comer, puedes elegir lo que más te gusta y vendremos a casa y lo preparamos….-

-¡luego al día de campo!- grito Soundless emocionada, mientras saltaba

El mercado no quedaba lejos por lo que ha un trote suave llegarían rápidamente, aquel mercado era muy respetable, sus puestos ordenandos con aquellos toldos rojizos iluminados por el sol, los productos bien ordenados, todo para poder escoger de la mejor manera.

Había un puesto de manzanas bastante llamativo, el pegaso y la unicornio se acercaron, Fireblack pensó que sería perfecto hacer un pastel de manzanas y llevar algunas también para el día de campo.

-Creo no haber visto este puesto de manzanas antes- dijo Fireblack a la pony que atendía

-somos los mejores productores de manzanas de Ponyville- dijo la pony color anaranjado y crin rubia, con cutie mark de manzanas- nuestra granja Sweet Apple Acres, tiene las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria

-A la vista se ven bastante jugosas y muy maduras, por cierto soy Fireblack y ella Soundless-

-Un gusto en conocerlos compañeros (en acento), mi nombre es Applejack- sonriendo

En el próximo capítulo vendrán nuevos personajes,

Claramente con el aporte ofrecido por su pertinentes dueños,

Al final del otro capítulo se les mencionara con el dueño de su OC.

Resumen:

Fireblack comenzara a aprender que es la felicidad, y mientras recorre aquel camino,

Muchos ponys le hablaran como sienten la situación política y como les afecta.

En esta Fic se intentara combinar la amistad con un problema que puede cambiar a toda una nación.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El ataque al mercado, surge una nueva amistad.

-Bueno Applejack, quisiera suficientes manzanas para un pastel y otras para comer así tal cual- dijo el pegaso, Soundless miraba tranquilamente.

-Aquí tienes, compañero- , el pegaso saco los bits para pagar las manzanas cuando un grupo EHA, se acerco y tiro una cesta de manzanas de Applejack, el pegaso enojado les grito,-¡He ustedes par de idiotas tengan cuidado!- , ninguno de los miembros se dio la vuelta para ayudar, Fireblack levanto la cesta que habían tirado, Soundless ayudo a reunir las manzanas, Applejack estaba molesta no pudo evitar decir

-Estos Militares, son unos completos ineptos, ya es quinta vez que vengo a Canterlot y hacen lo mismo-

-Pensar que debo de soportar a esos canallas- dijo el pegaso enojado, -Serán victimas de mis bromas- dijo Soundless, Applejack la miro y sonrió,

-Perdón ternura por tener que ayudarme-

-No hay problema Applejack, por lo que les gritaste ¿ya te había pasado?-

-La verdad 5 veces y contando, realmente no los soporto- decía Applejack, Fireblack se puso pensativo, Soundless siguió ayudando con la canasta

-Te ayudare con esto, después de todo soy parte del ejercito solar, oficial-

-O no hace falta, hace mucho que el ejército solar y la princesa Celestia dejaron de ser un apoyo para los ponys como yo, claro que muchas gracias por tu ayuda, solo cargare mi carreta y me marchare a Ponyville en el siguiente tren, si viajas allá pasa por la granja- dijo sonriendo

- Lo tendré en mi cabeza, toma los bits de las manzanas-

Luego de comprar lo que necesitaban para el día de campo, Fireblack y Soundless volvieron a casa para preparar todo, encendieron la cocina y se habían puesto manos a la obra.

Una vez que tenían todo preparado se disponían a salir, para llevar su día de campo. Se opaco el día al sentir una explosión, rápidamente las alarmas de ataque se habían activado:

-Fireblack, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la unicornio

-No lo sé- en tono preocupado, -cierra las puertas y cúbrete- rápidamente el pegaso fue a su cuarto y solo atino en ponerse su casco de oficial y salir de la casa en dirección de las grandes extensiones de humo.

Una vez que llego al mercado observo unos camiones, descargando equipo y tropas, Fireblack atino a reportarse con el oficial a cargo:

-Oficial del estado de reserva Fireblack, reporte-

-Tenemos un grupo armado terrorista que ataco a un par de comerciantes y civiles, están de rehenes en aquel edificio , están disparando con armas ligeras y artillería ligera anti tanques a las tropas que intentan acercarse, son parte de un grupo extremista contra su majestad- dijo mirando fijamente el camino donde se encontraban los terroristas.

Dentro del edificio:

-He, ¡que les sucedes idiotas!, al parecer su gobernante no está aquí- decía el terrorista a cargo de crin negra y cuerpo blanco sus ojos eran azules oscuros, pero uno de sus ojos parecía cocido por haberlo perdido, este se resignaba a usar un parche.

-Solo eres un rufián cobarde y loco- dijo con voz fuerte aquella pegaso color rosa, crin colores morados, con un rosa oscuro y una línea color crema, unos ojos verde agua claros y otro de color azul.

-He tu cállate- dijo un subordinado molesto, mientras otro pony terrorista miraba por la ventana, -¡HE! ¡Se acercan!-, sin pensarlo dos veces este disparo lo que parecía ser los nuevos RPG más ligeros, solo se sintió la explosión.

Los militares que estaban afuera vieron como este había creado un gran agujero en el edificio, quedaron perplejos al ver sangre esparramada por el suelo, algunos órganos como los intestinos esparcidos por todos lados y unas gotas cayendo, la cabeza del soldado se encontraba más arriba, la escena era para realmente salir corriendo.

El pegaso gris se acerco al camión, se equipo con un chaleco anti balas y una ametralladora SMG345, bastantes efectivas y con un rango 90% en disparo a distancia, casi igualando a usar un rifle de francotirador, que por cierto habían varios disparando a los ponys terroristas.

A-A-A

-Princesa Celestia tenemos el mercado de Canterlot bajo ataque terrorista, necesitamos sus órdenes- dijo un oficial del ejército que había entrado corriendo, el pobre no tenia aliento. La princesa del sol estaba fría en su mirar, solo tomo un respiro y se levanto, esta toco un casco en el suelo y un sonido con eco se sintió, rápidamente las grandes puertas del salón del trono se abrieron, los oficiales EHA entraron con un mapa de la zona atacada, Celestia levito un marcador y trazo un circulo con unas x, dando entender que debían acordonar el área con obstáculos anti tanques ligeros.

-Actúen ya, procedan a acordonar y a bombardear el objetivo con la fuerza real pegaso Wonderbolt, división artillería ligera- dijo la princesa del sol retirándose a su trono, todos los oficiales salieron rápidamente de la sala.

Unos camines con aquellos obstáculos partieron de inmediato a la zona, también cargados con alambradas filosas, etc.

Celestia no tenía intenciones de salvar a los civiles cautivos por los terroristas, que estos debían morir para no seguir arriesgando sus soldados.

A.

Había un gran tiroteo en la zona, los militares disparaban con sus armas automáticas, los casquillos vacios de las balas caían al suelo, el sonido de la ciudad eran explosiones y disparos, las llamaradas de humos eran grandes, los terroristas habían disparado a los francotiradores con el lanzacohetes, causando bajas cuantiosas, los ponys militares eran acribillados por las ametralladoras de los terroristas cuando esto se intentaban acercar para disparar. Fireblack pensaba en como poder entrar al edificio sin terminar muerto, era un completo suicidio acercarse, el oficial pidió que no siguieran avanzando. Los soldados retrocedieron y con las granadas empezaron a atacar.

En el edificio principal un terrorista saco algo que parecía ser una bandera blanca, detrás del salió un unicornio levitando a un pequeño potrillo asustado, la situación se había tornado difícil para todos los presentes, un tercer pony unicornio salió con un arma y le apunto al potrillo, este con la mirada fija solo levito el arma cerca de él y no dudo en jalar el gatillo, el cadáver del pequeño estaba en el suelo, un charco de sangre se formo a través, aquel pony lo pateo y este rodo un poco extendiendo la sangre que a unos pocos metros de los soldados que estaban sin respiración por el brutal crimen.

-Ahora bien, si se atreven a intentar rescatar a esta manga de idiotas llamados civiles ¡LOS MATAMOS A TODOS!- dijo el terrorista que parecía ser el líder.

Fireblack estaba furioso con la situación, había hecho rechinar sus dientes, tenía el enojo palmado en el odio de su ser que lo dominaba de apoco a hacer la acción más estúpida de su vida. El pegaso golpeaba el suelo con su casco una y otra vez, el oficial a cargo no atinaba a nada más a que sus tropas se retiraran del sector pero alertas con sus armas. Un soldado operador de radio se acerco y le puso el radio cerca de la oreja al oficial, este prestaba atención claramente al mensaje en el radio.

Otra explosión se sintió de las muchas que venían en camino, unos motores a lo lejos se sentían, el oficial termino de oír el mensaje, asintió afirmativamente y levanto un casco, lo hiso girar y todos procedieron a retirarse del lugar, se subieron a los camiones de transporte, los otros camiones a lo lejos llegaron, el oficial se acerco a Fireblack:

-Soldado será mejor que se retire de la zona, esta será barrida por la fuerza aérea pegaso de artillería ligera Wonderbolt- dijo ya endose al camión, este se subió y golpeo en señal de que debía retirarse, mientras los otros camiones eran descargados en ese punto y en los demás que también habían sido seleccionados, colocaron los obstáculos y cerraron con alambradas largas, estas eran usadas en las posiciones defensivas y muy buenas para delimitar sectores, los obstáculos eran especiales ya que estos al estar cerca de las alambradas causaban choques eléctricos, Fireblack no se movió, un pony EHA se acerco y lanzo una granada de humo verde, otras mas habían sido lanzadas cerca del área.

A.A.A

En el edificio los rehenes habían sido atados para evitar moverse, los terroristas hacían rondas cuando notaron la estela de humo verde elevándose y muchos ponys colocando aquellos obstáculos y las alambradas se dieron cuenta que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan de tergiversar todo a su antojo.

-Bien muchachos, por fin Celestia decidió barrer la zona, sin ninguna intención de salvar a sus súbditos en peligro, supongo que llego la hora de irse- caminaba de un lado hacia otro, -podemos ver que la princesa del sol es solo una arrogante, sedienta de poder llevando a su propio país a una crisis y seguro a una destrucción- hizo un último disparo al aire, una pequeña reverencia a los rehenes, toco el casco a una especie de caja y esta comenzó a emitir un pitido pequeño y una pequeña luz roja parpadeaba. Salieron por la puerta y desaparecieron sin decir nada.

Afuera el pegaso crin rojo y negro se dio cuenta de que no había actividad en el edificio, los EHA se habían retirado de la zona para que los pegasos hicieran su trabajo, Fireblack no estaba dispuesto a que murieran en vano, sabía que no habría tiempo para que escaparan a una distancia segura, lo mejor era bajar hasta el alcantarillado y escapar bajo tierra, era el único plan que se le ocurría, narrado esto dispuso a abrir sus alas, se acomodo el arma y voló hacia la ventana que estaba abierta.

A.A

A.

Soundless estaba en casa esperando a que el pegaso regresara para tener su día de campo, no le asustaba que hubiera explosiones ni disparos, era bastante valiente en ese aspecto. Lo que si tenía miedo es que le pasara algo al pegaso y que se quedara sola otra vez, no tenía más familia que aquel que la había protegido de Celestia.

El tiempo pasaba, la intranquilidad la consumía, tampoco el tener noticias del la ponía nerviosa, decidió que era tiempo de ir a buscarlo, sin importar lo que le pasara, no lograba sacar de su cabeza que su hermano mayor le pasara algo, (¿hermano mayor?), durante su el tiempo que ella había estado con aquel pegaso, un sentimiento cálido de hermandad y amistad había surgido sin que se diera cuenta, ahora era su familia, después de todo quien mejor para ser su hermano mayor quien la había adoptado.

Salió de la casa, dejo todo cerrado, logro divisar las estelas de humo verde por todo el mercado, corrió por el camino a todo galope, se dio cuenta que se cansaba muy rápido, surgía en su cabeza el querer ser pony terrestre quienes por su capacidad física no se cansaban tan rápido, eran bastantes fuertes con sus cascos, pero la determinación de la unicornio crin negra con su franja verde le daban fuerzas para no parar.

Fireblack había desatado a todos los rehenes, solo que la pegaso antes mencionada se le acerco con el dispositivo que el terrorista había dejado antes de irse, el pegaso noto que no era algo bueno, en su entrenamiento ya había visto ese artefacto, se trataba de IMAX345 una potente bomba incendiaria que aparte de hacer una explosión dañina podía incinerar todo a su paso a unos 10 metros alrededor, el pegaso de crin rojiza y oscura noto que no les quedaba mucho tiempo como para reaccionar, tomo la bomba, y voló muy alto en el cielo, tomo un fuerte impulso y lanzo lo más lejos que pudo la bomba, esta a los 20 segundos exploto en un edificio cerca de la plaza central, este incinero lo que pudo, por suerte la zona estaba vacía (claro que con lo que había pasado ningún pony se quedaría para que muriera por sed de aventura), regreso al edificio rápidamente, entro por la ventana nuevamente.

-Bien antes que todo, deben dirigirse hasta la calle y que…-Pensó un momento, - Tu unicornio, después me dices tu nombre levita esa barra de hierro, abres la tapa del alcantarillado y todos entran allí sin cuestionar lo que les digo-, el resto de los ponys miro raro al pegaso, claramente entrar a ese lugar no iba a ser muy agradable para el olfato ni higiénico, pero era el método más certero.

Todos fueron e hicieron lo que Fireblack había dicho, los pegasos Wonderbolt de artillería ligera habían llegado a la zona y comenzaron a soltar las bombas Q, estas eran pequeñas en transporte pero cuando iban a larga velocidad en caída tomaban un tamaño normal de bomba común, causando daño masivo, los pegasos solo volaron sin mirar hacia abajo, mientras el grupo esperaba a que el unicornio abriera la tapa en la calle Fireblack y aquella pegaso rosa aun seguían adentro del edificio.

La pegaso buscaba su alforja donde traía recuerdos que su familia le había dado para el viaje que ella había decidido hacer, no quería irse sin llevárselo.

Cuando esta había sido secuestrada los terrorista no encontraron nada de su interés que sacar de modo que lo habían tirado en un armario lleno de cajas vacías, no fue difícil que ellos la encontraran, solo habían buscado por todas partes abriendo todas las puertas y lugares que se encontraban, claramente les cayeron las cajas encima, pero encontraron lo que buscaban, ambos se rieron por el asunto aun así se levantaron rápidamente para salir.

Afuera el grupo esperaba rápidamente que el unicornio abriera la tapa hacia el alcantarillado, cosa que no podía hacer, por el reciente combate entre los militares y terroristas esta se había trabado impidiendo que se abriera de la forma fácil, pero el tiempo se acabo un pitido fue lo que el pegaso crin roja y oscura y su acompañante sintieron, una estela de polvo se levanto, parte del suelo del edificio cedió derrumbándose y cayendo parte de este a la calle, el grupo de ponys había sido destruido siendo reventados por la bomba, y el unicornio que levitaba la barra de hierro, fue el que tuvo más suerte por así decirlo, este no murió pero quedo herido, perdiendo sus cuatro patas, estas tenían una hemorragia sebera, el pony se desmayo y cayo otra bomba este finalmente lo reventó en 500 pedazos (ya perdió los cascos).

La explosión había herido un ala de la pony que estaba junto a Fireblack, este después de la explosión había tardado en recuperar el conocimiento, de hecho tuvo que ser golpeado (abofeteado para que supiera en qué año y día estaba, lugar, etc).

Nuestro pegaso en esos momentos de inactividad de capacidad de razonar, estaba sumido en un sueño como estilo mágico, lleno de arcoíris y una vida feliz, veía a su yo del pasado un tierno potrillo que corría e intentaba volar, unas figuras difusas en un día de campo, en ese momento también había aparecido Soundless, estos dos habían comenzado a jugar juntos corriendo por el pasto más verde de todo el lugar,

…. Salió del transe, se dio cuenta que le pegaban y le gritaban

-¡EH….TU…REA….CI….ONAAAA!- otro golpe - ¡VAMOS!-

El pegaso por fin atinaba.

-¿eh?, ¡o si!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto de forma acelerada el pegaso gris

-Me lastime un ala- mostro y un pequeño quejido soltó, las bombas seguían remeciendo el suelo, -Por lo demás estoy bien, pero sal tu-,

El pegaso la miro,

-Tú no te puedes quedar aquí, debemos salir de aquí-

-..A

-..A

En la mente se divagaba un poco, tanto en las propias ambiciones de cada uno de los involucrados, Fireblack sentía en su corazón aquellos sentimientos que dañan todo en su interior, se niega a sacar lo que piensa, lo que vive cada día, todo se refleja en su actuar. El sentirse abandonado, traicionado, y lastimado por aquellos que dijeron alguna vez que lo querían.

La amistad dentro de esta historia cuelga de un hilo, pero se refuerza por la pureza de esta, desde que conocí a Soundless, ella ha sido una amiga muy especial, llego a ser mi hermana no de sangre, pero eso realmente no importa, se lo agradezco ah unicornio que se convirtió en un apoyo.

.

Cargo a la pegaso junto a él, puso su alforja en su lomo para así poder volar, el humo del edificio del frente empezaba a crecer, se incendiaba por dentro, como era de madera se estaba consumiendo rápidamente, el pegaso gris comenzó a volar lentamente, salió a la calle. Una explosión acompañada de una llamarada de fuego que les bloqueo momentáneamente el paso, la calle estaba destrozada, piedras levantadas, los cráteres enormes de las explosiones, los agujeros en los edificios y los puestos destruidos con la mercancía dañada hecha pedazos, se tiraba bombas, se destruía suelo, perdidas, enemigo que desapareció, no se aviso por radio a los civiles, aunque mucho de estos escaparon otros fueron acabados por las bombas, esparcidos por todos lados, sangre por donde quiera, este sería un día para la historia militar que quedo marcado como el más sangriento con víctimas inocentes.

Una vez que se calmaron levemente las llamas el pegaso gris atino a volar, la distancia de salida era la mínima, Fireblack noto que algo se acercaba corriendo, un pequeño punto blanco y negro con su franja verde inconfundible, pensó de inmediato que era Soundless. Hizo señas para que no se acercara mas, este ya estaba seguro, la pegaso rosa se había desmayado por el calor sofocante, pero respiraba normalmente, Fireblack la recostó cuidadosamente en el suelo, acomodo su alforja para que fuera una almohada.

Soundless se acerco, miro a Fireblack todo sucio sacándose el casco para limpiarse un poco el polvo, tomo aire por lo que había corrido,

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Soundless mirándolo, -me tenias preocupada- poniendo su casco en su cara, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de ella, el pegaso la miro un momento, sintió mucho dolor al verla llorar de modo que este la abrazo,

-Discúlpame, Sound- le susurro al oído, -no quería preocuparte, ¿eh?, mira, estoy bien-

El pegaso estaba triste en ese momento, sabía que su día ideal se había opacado por el ataque, al menos pudo salvar una vida, la pegaso rosa comenzaba a moverse lentamente, soltó un quejido por el herida en su ala,

-Tú…no…me has…- suspiro un poco, mientras se ponía de pie, - dicho tu nombre-

El pegaso se toco la cabeza con el casco, sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero atino a decir

-Fireblack, perdón por la poca educación, tenemos que ir a mi casa, está cerca…- dijo el pony crin rojiza y oscura, siendo interrumpido por Soundless

-Así te curamos el ala y te vas rápidamente-, se dio rápidamente la vuelta, levito el casco de Fireblack y la alforja (se puso celosa, así es ella, no quiere que nadie se acerque a su hermano mayor: 3)

Ambos pegasos quedaron sorprendidos, Fireblack porque iba a decir que fueran a su casa para curarla y darle la atención necesaria para que se recuperara, también que le iba a ofrecer la hospitalidad de quedarse cuanto necesitara para estar bien.

-Mikita Shine, también fui descortés, la situación ya sabes, gracias por salvarme-

Tomaron sus cosas, Fireblack se acomodo el arma y siguieron su camino a pie, mientras el cielo a su espalda se puso rojo fuego, con nubes negras.

A-A-A

Este capítulo fue un poco más corto, escribí menos pero la verdad quiero hacerlo así para subir un poco más frecuente capítulos antes de entrar a clases.

Un Especial agradecimiento a Sofía Fluttershy Ungo, quien aporto a su OC para hacerlo parte de esta historia, seguiremos integrando a nuevos personajes a todos aquellos que nos facilitaron en el post de aquel día.

Pronto el capitulo 5 que cierra este episodio del ataque, y el día de campo que Fireblack y Soundless tendrían pero sumados a su nueva amiga Mikita.

A todos los amantes de la lectura, les pido recomendar la historia y dejar sus opiniones, podríamos mejorar, aunque hasta este punto no ha cambiado mucho las visitas o opiniones, seguiré adelante con este proyecto pese a todo, me siento muy feliz al poder escribir, pronto quiero enfocarme a algo mas pony, amistad pero no con Fireblack de protagonista, si no con otro pony, ay se estará viendo, por ahora si alguien ve esto, gracias por leer.

NOS LEEMOS.

Joyecrani.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Un Sueño en un día de campo.

Llegamos a casa, junto con Mikita Shine y la traviesa de Soundless quien se notaba bastante enojada por haberla traído, bueno que más puedo pedirle, no puedo negarle ser así, pero si debo controlarla. (Pensó el Pegaso).

Fireblack corrió a su habitación, se sacó el casco y dejo sus demás cosas allí, busco bajo la cama el botiquín y fue a vendar el ala herida de Mikita.

-¿Y cómo te sientes Mikita?- Preguntaba amablemente, pero la pequeña Soundless interrumpió, -A Fireblack ella debe sentirse bien con tus cuidados, baka (idiota en japonés).

-¿He?, más respeto- Frunció el ceño, Mikita rio bajito, -La pequeña unicornio tiene razón, con los vendajes me siento mucho mejor gracias-

Soundless se fue a la cocina, a terminar los preparativos del día de campo, Fireblack termino de vendar a Mikita, él se acercó y le dijo que mañana iría al día de campo, el Pegaso gris faltaría a sus labores militares por compensar el mal día, aunque esto lo llevara a no estar en la una reunión de consejo de guerra bastante importante por parte de Celestia.

Cuando el Pegaso hubo terminado noto que Mikita la observaba, ella realmente es curiosa de modo que no tardo en decir:

-Tú y ella parecen ser muy unidos- dijo sonriendo

-La verdad, es que la salve antes de que se la llevaran a esos hogares o internados para ponys sin familia, no quería eso para ella, decidí oponerme a la misma Celestia para evitarlo, incluso no planeaba eso. Yo iba para comenzar como militar-

Mikita soltó un suspiro de preocupación, -vaya que tienes suerte, si no hubiera estado de buenas seguramente te hubieras metidos en serios problemas-

-Supongo que si-, Fireblack sabía que ella no se quedaría pero lo menos que podía hacer era invitarla al día de campo, tampoco quería mal interpretar nada así que lo dijo directamente.

-Emm…bueno, ¿quieres ir al día de campo?, básicamente para que puedas despejarte y que puedas continuar nuevamente tu camino-

Fireblack se levantó y fue en busca de una almohada y una manta, -Bueno creo que deberías de dormir un poco, ten-, le entrego ambas cosas, el Pegasosoltó un bostezo, se despidió y se fue a su habitación.

(Temprano en el castillo).

Celestia había convocado a una sesión especial, con sus generales de ejército central y el de reserva, sumado de los jerarcas de las EHA, la reunión comenzaba con un reporte leído en voz alta por los jerarcas de la EHA:

Reporte Oficial denominado: Mercado.

Ayer en el mercado de Canterlot terroristas atacaron a civiles, movilizando al ejército sufriendo bajas considerables, así como la ejecución de civiles que fueron capturados como rehenes.

Bien como una de las principales medidas fue el bombardeo de la zona por parte de ejército Fuerza Aérea Wonderbolts, la zona fue despejada con éxito, pero no hay confirmación de que el objetivo allá sido destruido.

Aquella tarde estuvimos movilizando las tropas hacia el área afectada para la examinación de la aérea. Se notifica que este quedo en ruinas y que no puede ser utilizado para la actividad comercial.

Celestia interrumpe:

-Quisiera despejar sus dudas respecto, del porque no se ha mencionado nada acerca sobre la evacuación de los civiles que murieron bajo el ataque-, hizo un señalamiento a un general joven del ejército, -Bien, este pony que estoy señalado tiene la culpa de no haberme notificado que el área estaba despejada-, unos soldados de las EHA entraron, arrestaron al general y se lo llevaron para un consejo de guerra, pero este no tenía culpa de nada, Celestia sabía que si era una criminal en contra de su pueblo el ejército se vería en la obligación de arrestarla por obligación, y su poder seria revocado con una maquina especial, este poder sería entregado a su hermana como sucesora del trono de Equestria, pero como Celestia tenía un control total sobre Luna, esta no podía ni siquiera intentar derrocarla.

Las mentiras de Celestia ya estaban al tanto de los generales que planeaban derrocarla, pero les parecía insólito que se convocara a una reunión especial con los ejes del ejército y la EHA. (Bueno continuamos).

El oficial continúo con su reporte:

Bien, procederé a dictar lo que nuestra princesa quiere que se lleve a cabo bajo órdenes inmediatas a partir del día de mañana a primera hora de la mañana:

Primer punto:

Se nos ha informado que la base de los terroristas, está situada cercana a la sitiada ciudad al sur de Equestria muy cercana a las tierras desérticas, se le ha enviado un ultimátum a estos con una petición de desarme de sus operaciones de inmediato o se declara la guerra entre sus fuerzas y las nuestras bajo los ejércitos Elite EHA, Los de reserva solar y el ejército convencional, pero como sabemos que van a rechazar la oferta, nos movilizamos.

Segundo Punto:

Los batallones fueron informados del acto y procedieron a resguardar los pueblos como Ponyville, la ciudad de Canterlot, Manhattan. Colocando todas las medidas, barricadas, alambres, etc. También se desplego las primeras divisiones de tanques y artillería de largo y corto alcance para proteger el reino de la amenaza.

Tercer punto:

Los civiles serán resguardados bajo los bunker de seguridades establecidas en caso de ataques.

Celestia con voz imponente y molesta sabía que los terroristas representaban una amenaza clara para su gobierno, seguridad personal y la opinión pública son factores que pueden influir, además que una guerra y la población en su contra es un gran problema interno.

-Bien esto es lo mejor, mientras se establecen las posiciones, abra una reunión en las próximas 24 horas para la movilización y la ofensiva del ejército- Celestia se retiró de la sala y se fue a sus aposentos. El resto se fue a movilizar las tropas según protocolos antes establecidos (guerra).

A-

Un día precioso, soleado y con pajaritos cantando, Fireblack, Mikita y Soundless estaban listos para su día de campo.

Fireblack car con las canastas de comida, Soundless ayudaba feliz con la manta, es decir con aquella típica manta para los días de campo, roja con cuadritos blancos. Bastante brillante, los pajaritos pasaban al lado felices, pareciera que nada malo pasara. Mikita traía las bebidas de manzana (juguito de Apple, me fascina), Fireblack llego a una pequeña colina con un árbol que daba sombra, pensó ´´perfecto lugar para un día de campo``, tomo aire disfrutando de la pureza y la paz que aún le quedaba. Soundless puso la manta y se comenzó a correr libre, aquella colina motiva el poder recrearse libremente. El pegaso gris acomodo las canasta, puso los vasos, saco un la comida (golosamente la miraba, no lo negare). Como no hay que olvidarse de las formalidades, le doy un plato a Mikita, ella sonríe. Fireblack se sirve un poco de Jugo de manzana y lo bebe, -UUUUJiiiii!, que rico esta el jugo-. Dijo sonriendo,

-Probare un poco- Mikita toma un poco, -nunca había probado jugo de manzana, está muy bueno-

-Es el mejor sabor- Agrego el pegaso gris,

Soundless se había cansado, pero al ver solo a Fireblack los celos no quisieron esperar de modo que corriendo se abalanzo sobre este, Fireblack no se dio ni cuenta pero se cayó su jugo. Pensaba sé que puedo no enojarme, lo repitió muchas veces, no se enojo. Se levanto y se sacudió el pasto que quedo atrapado en su pelaje, Mikita solo rio bajito, Soundless no evito mirarla enojada solo que no dijo nada, se vería muy mal.

-Supongo que debes tener hambre- Dijo el pegaso.

-Pues claro que tengo hambre, se ve muy rico todo, ¡Hey! Es todo para mí-, pues así es ella.

El viento su aparición, la brisa corría entre las pequeñas y suaves hojas del árbol, se podía escuchar un canto de llanto y felicidad, los tiempos podrían verse alterados por querer hacer el bien, sabemos que puede ser duro separarse en tiempos que nos obliguen a hacerlo. Fireblack por algún motivo siempre solía pensar en aquellos momentos de paz, se pronostica lo que puede pasar el día de mañana, en cierto modo se preparaba, le ayudo durante los años más difíciles.

No dudo en mirar al sol, reflejado en ese pasto verde, inspirando un sentimiento cálido y alegre, algo que no es diferente a sentir amor por alguien, suponía que era buen presagio pero muy a futuro, algo en el sol demostraba que podía ser todo bueno, pero debía de estar involucrado. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que pasaba y darle un porque, lo único en su mente llegaba el nombre de Celestia gritando que era la culpable de tanto sufrimiento, puede que allá algo más oscuro dominando. Equestria pasó a ser un estado tan autoritario que vivir se hacía tan imposible que si no eras parte de las fuerzas armadas, policiales, etc. La vida no podría continuar, al menos no de forma normal. El pagaso gris recordó algo que lo dejo medio sorprendido, se acordó de Applejack. Ella entro al recuerdo por haber sido la portadora de uno de los elementos de la armonía, honestidad. Pero paso que Celestia los requiso y destruyo, hace algún tiempo, con aquellos pequeños artefactos de buena y más pura magia Equestria seria liberada de cualquier mal, ahora todo debía ser a la fuerza, y con aquella máquina para sacar la magia de un unicornio sentenciado o incluso podría un alicornio terminar allí, tal como Twilight Sparkle al oponerse a la voluntades de Celestia.

Dándose vuelta Fireblack miraba las nubes, estas pasaban rápidamente por el cielo azul. No sé si estas tendrían conciencia pero el pegaso sintió la advertencia palmante en ellas, se quedo dormido.

En ese sueño:

Fireblack se encontraba en Ponyville, todo estaba gris por la lluvia. Habían militares disparando a un enemigo cruel y despiadado que debía de ser eliminado. Llego de pronto el estallido de un obús de corto alcance impactando en una casa, luego uno cercano llego a impactar a un pobre potrillo que corría asustado, cerca de ellos figuras tiradas en el suelo, ellos debían de ser sus padres abatidos, los sacos eran explotados, las balas corrían impactando, los militares comenzaban a retirarse, Ponyville era destruida, Fireblack miraba al cielo, las gotas de lluvia caían mojando su cara, miro sus cascos, tenían sangre

-¿Qué?-decía con una mirada atónita -¿De qué es esto?-

Todo se torno de negro, algunos civiles aparecieron….

Fireblack, Fireblack, es nuestra sangre

Es mi sangre, aquella que no protegiste

Ella me mato, ¿sabes?

-¿Quién los mato?- pregunto asustado el pegaso mientras intentaba retroceder.

Todos en voz alta Celestia, Celestia, Celestia

-¡¿Qué debo hacer?!- grito de forma desesperada

Matarla por el bien de Equestria, Luna tiene un corazón puro ella merece gobernar

Todos desaparecieron, el pegaso quedo realmente perturbado, miraba aun sus casco ensangrentados todos alrededor estaban muertos, luego una silueta a lo lejos comenzaba a caminar, la luz comenzó a aumentar y la figura comenzaba a mostrarse lentamente, aquellos cascos llenos de sangre surgían, se lograba ver el blanco brillante, su cara se mostro de apoco y aquel pelo multi color llego, Celestia con una mirada sicópata miraba al pegaso que yacía mirando impresionado, comenzó a hablar de la forma más locamente posible, una voz que solo te provocaba odiarla de inmediato:

-Con que esos débiles te mienten, tú me debes tu lealtad, patético soldado-

Fireblack solo atinaba a quedarse callado después de todo había jurado lealtad, - Princesa dígame, ¿a que se referían ellos al pedir su muerte y que su hermana Luna merecía gobernar-

-Tu tarea no es pensar, o tus seres queridos morirán- la gobernante del sol desapareció, el pegaso sentía como una voz gritaba su nombre, el sueño termino.

-Fireblack, despierta, ¡Fireblack!- gritaba asustada Soundless

El pegaso se despertó de golpe asustado, Soundless le dio espacio para que despertara, Fireblack tocaba su cabeza, este sudaba en frio. El sueño parecía ser algo que se venía inminente, de ese modo el pegaso gris lo tomo.

A lo lejos unos soldados obligaban a unos civiles a cargar esos pesados obstáculos anti artillería movible colocando un puesto de mando, otros colocaban sacos antibalística. Un par de estos ya trazaban las aéreas que podían ser atacadas en un mapa. Fireblack lo observa desde lejos pero sabe que no debe interferir aun así recordaba su sueño con aquella horrible vista que opacaba su día de campo.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, Mikita guardaba las cosas, el pegaso gris ayudaba pero con un mirar bajo, sin grandes ánimos, la pequeña Soundless miraba a los soldados con cierta duda sobre si su hermano también debía de hacer eso, ella se acerca dudosa y confundida:

-¿Fireblack?- con un poco de timidez –¿T….tú también tienes que obligar a los ponys a hacer eso?-

-No Soundless, no soy soldado común para hacer esa clases de atrocidades, no sería capaz-

Todo el camino regresando a casa nadie dijo una sola palabra, todos estaban sin nada que decir, el pegaso gris era el más nervioso. En las afueras había un cartel de que todos los habitantes no podían salir de la ciudad donde se encontraban por motivos de seguridad, Mikita leía esto, su cara cambio de repente a una tristeza, el Pegaso gris se acercó.

-Lamento leer eso, si quieres puedes escribir una carta y yo me encargo que llegue a donde se encuentran tus padres- dijo el Pegaso preocupado.

-G..Gracias, es lo que se puede hacer- Mikita en tono triste, en cierto modo es comprensible que este así, por no volver a ver a sus seres queridos por un tiempo. Todos entraron en casa, por lo menos la habían pasado bien en aquel día de campo, Fireblack debería de ir al cuartel general, ya le entraban dudas de lo que estaban haciendo, se vistió con su uniforme correspondiente y partió volando hacia el castillo, olvidando su arma la cual debería de haber devuelto.

En el castillo….

-¿Dónde está el oficial Fireblack?- preguntaba Romet, en ese momento el pegaso gris llegaba por detrás, -Bien aquí estoy amigo- decía el pegaso gris, Romet sonrió y le dio la bienvenida, le aviso que debía de estar en la reunión de movilización de tropas y planear la ofensiva, Fireblack quedo en duda, de inmediato pregunta, -¿Ofensiva?, espera ¿Qué sucede aquí?-, Romet sorprendido, -Fireblack, Celestia mando un ultimátum a los terroristas que están en el Sur de Equestria, es una guerra inminente, tu sabes que ellos cuentan con fuerzas para enfrentarnos, muchos seremos enviados al frente a pelear y defender el territorio-

Fireblack estaba más que sorprendido, Celestia había sentenciado a una guerra a toda Equestria entre propios ponys, bueno de todos modos los terroristas no buscaban más que hacer daño, el pegaso corrió de inmediato para ir a la reunión, había un pasillo que bajaba a un bunker reforzado para resistir ataques desde afuera, unos oficiales esperaban entre una gran mesa con un mapa, algunos plumones de distintos colores y una regla, también una pequeña caja con figuritas de aliados y enemigos, solo faltaba que Celestia apareciera. Nadie estaba realmente contento por esto, sabían que muchos jóvenes serian reclutados, y que muchos morirían. Todos murmuraban, cuando un oficial EHA entro

-¡Señores, La Princesa!-

Todos los ponys se quedaron callados, Celestia tenía su uniforme bien pintoso, una gorra negra con un sol en el medio, una camisa blanca y corbata pequeña de color negro, camino hacia donde estaba el mapa,

Celestia lo miraba de forma directa, se podía ver su mirada cortante con el mapa, aquella mirada mostraba un oído tremendo por la zona marcada como pérdida por su gobierno, deseaba ver su destrucción total. Los primeros encargados de plantear un ataque sabían que era imposible avanzar si el enemigo no atacaba primero, crear una brecha por aquel mapa rayado en azul, aquel puñado de tierra era un derrame de sangre, Celestia parecía imaginarse la batalla, llena de soldados siendo acribillados por los terroristas, y también aquellos ponys rebeldes que se habían cambiado de bando. Las primeras flechas fueron las azules correspondiente a los terroristas, desde aquellas tierras áridas, Appleloosa que había sido sitiada y transformada en un centro de entrenamiento militar para ellos, al igual que el centro favorito de contrabando de armas, artillería. Durante los últimos años se habían armado bien, lo suficiente para desafiar aquel ultimátum, aquellas flechas avanzaban lentamente hacia Ponyville y Manehattan como puntos estratégicos para tomar Canterlot en una ofensiva que debía ser aplastante para el ejercito solar y lunar, de todas formas las flechas rojas trazadas mostraba avances en forma de pinzas para cortar el paso del enemigo antes de que el enemigo llegara y tomara Ponyville, si ellos lograban avanzar seria un peligro, de todas formas Celestia sabía que Canterlot no sería seguro por lo que el gobierno y documentos oficiales seria traslada al imperio de cristal al igual que un porcentaje para la defensa del imperio, sus unidades en la nieve y el circulo defensivo de la ciudad. Ponyville están siendo preparada, ya se habían trasladado los equipos y materiales para su defensa, Manehattan seria defendida bajo cualquier costo ya que esta ciudad contaba con mar, siendo su puerto uno de los de mayor importancia para el abastecimientos de comida de los soldados y de la población civil. En la mente de Fireblack surgió el nombre de Applejack, quien tenía una granja de manzanas en Ponyville, sabía que en este momento podría estar siendo utilizada como puesto de mando, era típico de suponer que como es un espacio grande el oficial de mando estuviera allí. Los próximas fichas en el mapa eran establecida das para instalar los cañones con mejor presión de toda Equestria, puestos de radio y abastecimiento de munición, los cercos estaban siendo cerrados de forma que nadie pudiera avanzar ni salir de Ponyville, los Erizos checos puestos en los puentes principales y cercos de alambres juntos con estos en las cercanías del bosque Everfree evitando 2 frentes en los que pelear. La defensa de Manehattan era su puente de ferrocarril y la defensa del puerto, el resto conformado por los Obstáculos de metal Erizos checos, y de concreto impidiendo el avance de la artillera movible de tanques enemigos, la ciudad se preparaba para los ataques, con fuertes posiciones, la torres Flank estaban listas para disparar al cielo en busca de pegasos terroristas enemigos y de paracaidistas saboteadores, todo se tomaba en cuenta mientras se trazaba el mapa, Celestia tomaba las principales decisiones, Fireblack miraba y escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de los generales mas los planes de la gobernante del sol. Con la regla se trazaba los puntos de posibles caídas de bombas y paracaidistas enemigos. Ahora el general en jefe de las fuerzas militares de Equestria juraba ante la princesa la lealtad de las fuerzas solares y lunares que lucharían hasta el último pony con tal de defender el reino. -Que se den las órdenes pertinentes a cada general sobre lo que se debe de hacer, junto con los preparativos necesarios- se detuvo la princesa, un momento para beber un vaso con agua, -bien, señores el general dirá un listado de los oficiales presente en esta sala que serán trasladados al frente, y sus funciones, me retiro- dejo de levitar los plumones y los dejo ordenadamente sobre la mesa, hizo un gesto de despedida y se retiro sin decir nada mas, Fireblack salió un poco al pasillo para verla, vio como caminaba la gobernante del sol, pero esta paró en seco. Celestia lo miraba de forma directa, se podía ver su mirada cortante con el mapa, aquella mirada mostraba un oído tremendo por la zona marcada como pérdida por su gobierno, deseaba ver su destrucción total. Los primeros encargados de plantear un ataque sabían que era imposible avanzar si el enemigo no atacaba primero, crear una brecha por aquel mapa rayado en azul, aquel puñado de tierra era un derrame de sangre, Celestia parecía imaginarse la batalla, llena de soldados siendo acribillados por los terroristas, y también aquellos ponys rebeldes que se habían cambiado de bando. Las primeras flechas fueron las azules correspondiente a los terroristas, desde aquellas tierras áridas, Appleloosa que había sido sitiada y transformada en un centro de entrenamiento militar para ellos, al igual que el centro favorito de contrabando de armas, artillería. Durante los últimos años se habían armado bien, lo suficiente para desafiar aquel ultimátum, aquellas flechas avanzaban lentamente hacia Ponyville y Manehattan como puntos estratégicos para tomar Canterlot en una ofensiva que debía ser aplastante para el ejercito solar y lunar, de todas formas las flechas rojas trazadas mostraba avances en forma de pinzas para cortar el paso del enemigo antes de que el enemigo llegara y tomara Ponyville, si ellos lograban avanzar seria un peligro, de todas formas Celestia sabía que Canterlot no sería seguro por lo que el gobierno y documentos oficiales seria traslada al imperio de cristal al igual que un porcentaje para la defensa del imperio, sus unidades en la nieve y el circulo defensivo de la ciudad. Ponyville estaña siendo preparada, ya se habían trasladado los equipos y materiales para su defensa, Manehattan seria defendida bajo cualquier costo ya que esta ciudad contaba con mar, siendo su puerto uno de los de mayor importancia para el abastecimientos de comida de los soldados y de la población civil. En la mente de Fireblack surgió el nombre de Applejack, quien tenía una granja de manzanas en Ponyville, sabía que en este momento podría estar siendo utilizada como puesto de mando, era típico de suponer que como es un espacio grande el oficial de mando estuviera allí. Los próximas fichas en el mapa eran establecida das para instalar los cañones con mejor presión de toda Equestria, puestos de radio y abastecimiento de munición, los cercos estaban siendo cerrados de forma que nadie pudiera avanzar ni salir de Ponyville, los Erizos checos puestos en los puentes principales y cercos de alambres juntos con estos en las cercanías del bosque Everfree evitando 2 frentes en los que pelear. La defensa de Manehattan era su puente de ferrocarril y la defensa del puerto, el resto conformado por los Obstáculos de metal Erizos checos, y de concreto impidiendo el avance de la artillera movible de tanques enemigos, la ciudad se preparaba para los ataques, con fuertes posiciones, la torres Flank estaban listas para disparar al cielo en busca de pegasos terroristas enemigos y de paracaidistas saboteadores, todo se tomaba en cuenta mientras se trazaba el mapa, Celestia tomaba las principales decisiones, Fireblack miraba y escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de los generales mas los planes de la gobernante del sol. Con la regla se trazaba los puntos de posibles caídas de bombas y paracaidistas enemigos. Ahora el general en jefe de las fuerzas militares de Equestria juraba ante la princesa la lealtad de las fuerzas solares y lunares que lucharían hasta el último pony con tal de defender el reino. -Que se den las órdenes pertinentes a cada general sobre lo que se debe de hacer, junto con los preparativos necesarios- se detuvo la princesa, un momento para beber un vaso con agua, -bien, señores el general dirá un listado de los oficiales presente en esta sala que serán trasladados al frente, y sus funciones, me retiro- dejo de levitar los plumones y los dejo ordenadamente sobre la mesa, hizo un gesto de despedida y se retiro sin decir nada mas, Fireblack salió un poco al pasillo para verla, vio como caminaba la gobernante del sol, pero esta paró en seco Vio como esta lloraba, lagrimas más sinceras de sus ojos no podían salir, de repente su postura cambio de manera muy rápida que dejo sin palabras al pegaso gris, sus ojos cambiaron por un parpadeo de color rojo y una extraña aura salía de ellos, luego desparecieron para quedar morados como antes, pero sin que ella volviera a llorar, el pegaso gris quedo sin palabras sobre lo que acaba de ver, sabía que algo le debía de estar sucediendo, tendría que descubrir la verdad sobre Celestia, jamás antes la había visto llorar, nadie durante esos años. Fireblack entro nuevamente a la habitación para tratar de retomar su actividad como militar, aquella imagen no se le borraba de la cabeza, sentía una extraña sensación... - ¡Mclane Fireblack!- dijo el general -¡Presente y listo mi general!- se puso firme eh hizo un saludo conforme se colocaba en frente del general. -Aquí tienes sus ordenes, partirá mañana temprano- Un poco confundido solo atino a decir -Si mis general- -Puede retirase- saludo el general, y el pegaso dando media vuelta se retiro de la sala, subió hasta laos jardines que aun no habían sido tocados, aquellos donde la princesa Luna hace mucho tiempo solía visitar para ver las estrellas que ella conocía y, el pegaso se sentó en una de las bancas que había, abrió aquella orden, comenzó a leerla y poco apoco sus esperanzas de tener una vida pacifica se iban desvaneciendo.

La orden decía: Oficial del Estado de Reserva Mclane Fireblack Raza: Pegaso. Se le informa de su traslado al frente en Ponyville, presentarse con el general Schmitt en Sweet Apple Acres, puesto de mando principal, su rango es de segundo al mando de acuerdo a sus capacidades como líder. Debe irse mañana temprano, un camión lo trasladara al frente junto con una escolta de jeep armados con torretas M249. Atte. DIRECCION GENERAL DEL EJERCITO SOLAR. Aquellas simples palabras hicieron destruir todo lo que el pegaso sentía en su interior, sabía que algún día los terroristas podían llegar a Canterlot, pero que él estuviera allí para defender a los que quería. Se quedo atrapado en una visión de horripilantes sufrimientos. Se levanto con rabia y solo atino a abrir sus alas y correr hacia casa, donde Mikita y Soundless lo esperaban, Fireblack volaba por ese cielo anaranjado llorando, no quería perderlas en la guerra o el morir sin protegerlas, aquellos terroristas eran capaces de todo, incluso de haber matado a ese pequeño potrillo si remordimiento alguno, tampoco podía desobedecer la orden, terminaría siendo castigado y llevado al frente más peligroso. Bruscamente decenio del cielo, no pudo seguir volando, en la caminata miraba a las familias que jugaban juntas pasaban sus tardes tranquilas, el anuncio de la guerra aun no llegaba a sus puertas, de seguro que durante los días las ventanas de sus casas estarían llenas de tablas, sacos para evitar que las balas entraran y asesinaran a sus familias. El pegaso gris de dio cuenta que debía preparar su hogar también, tenía que devolverse para solicitar equipo a su amigo Romet, sabía que con el podía contar para ayudarlo mientras el no estuviera. Fireblack volaba lo más rápido de vuelta al castillo cuartel. Una vez llegando lo detuvieron en la puerta, presento sus documentos y lo dejaron pasar, corrió por los pasillos buscando a Romet, entro al comedor donde los reclutas estaban cenando, como Fireblack aun tenia puesto su uniforme de superior, estos se levantaron y saludaron, el pegaso gris hizo seña de saludo y luego de descanso, luego pregunto: -¿alguno a visto al oficial Romet?- Un pony recluta, muy joven respondió -Esta en la sala con el general Odrisht- -gracias soldado- sonrió amablemente, luego retomo su camino en trote suave, subiendo unas escaleras llego a un pasillo oscuro, solo la leve luz que desprendía de la habitación era la pequeña iluminación de esta, Romet y el general hablaban, Fireblack golpeo la puerta 2 veces, sintió el "adelante``, el pegaso se puso firme, -Bienvenido Soldado Fireblack- -Buenas tardes señor, vengo por un tema personal con Romet si no le importa, necesito hablar con él- -Si no es nada malo o que debas ocultar puedes decirlo aquí mismo- Dijo el general, el pegaso gris no sabía si decirlo, pero se decidió a hacerlo, -necesito equipo para proteger mi casa, como seré trasladado al frente en Ponyville, quiero estar seguro que estarán bien, como Romet es el que conozco de mejor manera, se que podía pedirle el favor-dijo, se tomo un leve respiro Romet lo miro -claro que puedes contar, de allí hablamos de lo que necesitas- Fireblack estaba feliz, pero miro al general, después de todo el era la autoridad mayor en todo -por mí no hay problema, es algo muy bueno de tu parte proteger a tus seres queridos- Felizmente sonrió - gracias señor-, el pegaso gris retiro a su hogar a toda velocidad, ya había oscurecido.

Fireblack llego a su hogar, Mikita jugaba con Soundless, ella al ver a su hermano corrió a abrazarlo, Mikita sonrió al ver al pegaso gris. El pegaso denotaba tristeza, Soundless lo noto  
>-¿sucede algo?- pregunto la pequeña<br>-no puedo mentirles, pero Equestria está en guerra, y yo debo partir a Ponyville mañana temprano...- interrumpí Soundless con lagrimas en los ojos  
>-¡no puedes irte, eres mi hermano, no lo hagas, quédate con migo!- lloraba la pobre, Fireblack la abrazo y comenzó a llorar, después de todo ella era parte de su familia. Mikita miraba a Fireblack recordando a su familia, estaba angustiada por si les pasaba algo, tomo sus cosas y se acerco al pegaso gris<br>-Lo siento, Fireblack pero debo volver con mi familia a toda costa, si debo morir lo hare con ellos- en ese mismo instante salió corriendo la pegaso de la casa y se fue. En ese momento llegaba Romet con algunos soldados para preparar su casa, Fireblack estaba aun más preocupado por Soundless, no podía quedarse sola, Black salió afuera y saludo a Romet.  
>-hola Fireblack, tengo lo prometido, ¿eh, sucede algo?-<br>-Es Soundless, no puedo dejarla sola...-  
>Romet le puso un casco en el hombro, -no te preocupes amigo, yo la cuidare-<br>Romet hacia señales y daba las órdenes a los soldados, Fireblack aun más triste fue a hacer una maleta con sus cosas, vio el arma. Atino a correr a buscar un pedazo de papel y un lápiz, entro nuevamente en su habitación y escribió: "si debes usarla solo quita el seguro, en sentido del reloj, así puedes disparar. USALA EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA, yo vendré por ti, lo prometo.  
>Fireblack.<br>Escondió el arma junto a la nota


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 : Fuego en Ponyville. [Parte 1].

Una vez hecha la nota Fireblack, saco su maleta de arriba de su closet, con una pena tan grande, como cuando se dio cuenta que había sido abandonado por sus padres, no quería ser el mismo en este caso quien abandonara a Soundless, solo que este estaba decidido a volver. Colocaba con rabia sus cosas, uniforme y cascos, todo por una guerra sin sentido.  
>El pegaso se preguntaba si todo esto estaría relacionado con la reacción extraña de Celestia en ese pasillo, tampoco podría averiguarlo. Soundless entro en la habitación, aun tenía mucha pena, corrió a abrazar a Black, quien solo estrecho sus cascos para abrazarla y soltar unas saladas lagrimas de sus ojos, que se juntaban con los de la pequeña Soundless. Un abrazo que transmitía mucho dolor, un "te quiero", un "espero volverte a ver". En ese periodo de tiempo Black solo pensaba en protegerla y quererla cada segundo, sus sentimientos era lo que menos demostraba antes, pero ahora solo los dejaba fluir por cada parte de su cuerpo, en llanto, en abrazos, sus alas la abrazaban en forma de una suave manta, que hizo que la pequeña se durmiera.<br>Fireblack la levanto y cargo en su lomo, hasta llegar a su habitación, lentamente abría la puerta, se acerco a la cama y se agacho con cuidado, se movió hacia la derecha dejando caer el cuerpo suave sobre la cama, tomo las mantas y la tapo, la beso en su frente y se quedo allí sentado mirándola por un largo tiempo, no quería irse, Soundless dormía tranquila, se apreciaba su pena, el pegaso gris estaba mirándola durante cortos lapsos de tiempo, luego miraba el suelo, quería con toda su rabia destruir quien separara de él a la pequeña, -yo regresare vivo por ti, herido o bajo cualquier problema, estaré nuevamente con tigo- dijo Black. Puso su cabeza en la cama de Soundless, de apoco la apreciaba, estaba creciendo, estaba siendo protegida.  
>Paso un rato con Soundless, luego este se levanto, se sentía acalorado, deseaba tomar aire y ver la hermosa luz de la Luna, salió de la casa y se sentó a las afueras, vio aquellos Erizos checos puestos y sacos anti impacto, el pegaso gris alzo su vista hacia arriba, las estrellas brillaban con un resplandor triste, su princesa no era feliz, se sentía una prisionera que nada podía hacer, la pobre Princesa Luna solo podía cumplir su papel de elevar el astro lunar para dar paso a la noche, no tenia poder como para detener toda esta locura. El pegaso gris pensaba al mirar las estrellas en algo que lo hiciera feliz, solo el recuerdo de Soundless lo mantenía así, las estrellas golpeaban sus ojos gritándoles ayuda, su resplandor entraron en profundidad dentro de él.<br>El viento comenzó a soplar muy fríamente abofeteando la cara de Fireblack, el frio inundo su ser dentro de sí, se entro, a lo que decidió preparase un té, quería sentirse cálido por dentro y que pudiera tranquilizar sus sentidos, coloco el agua a hervir, saco su cajita pequeña de té, bordeada de colores rojo y negro, bastante simple pero que a Fireblack le gustaba, saco una bolsa de té, la coloco en una pequeña taza, espero a que el agua hirviera hasta su punto perfecto, sirvió el agua hasta su punto, el té empezó a poner color café claro rojizo el agua, el aroma salía por el vapor y entraba a las narices de Black, coloco 2 cucharadas de azúcar y la revolvió lentamente creando los clin en la taza, la puso en un platillo debajo y tomándola con cuidado salió nuevamente a apreciar las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena grande en el cielo.  
>Amaneció, los rayos del sol lentamente entraban por las ventanas de la casa, Fireblack ya se encontraba en pie, su maleta estaba ya en la puerta a la espera del la bocina del camión que vendría a recogerlo, Soundless aun dormía, pero dentro de ella aun estaba el pensamiento de despedirse de su hermano, sabía que sería duro el alejarse, solo que ya se hizo a la idea de un posible reencuentro.<br>Black se sentó, bebió su café, llevaba su uniforme de oficial, con su casco de combate en la cabeza, estaba serio, el tic tac de reloj solo lo impacientaba, quería pensar que la orden había sido retirarada y que finalmente este podría. quedarse en Canterlot junto a Soundless y seguir su vida normal o tal vez irse lejos, donde la paz realmente reinara, el caos que se estaba formando en todo esta guerra era bastante grande, Black no sabía que lo querían para matar a Celestia, no sabía que algo malo le pasaba a esta, y que ella por dentro luchaba para poder eliminarlo, no sabía que la Princesa Luna estaba sin poder más que para levantar la Luna, y que este estaba siendo retenido en un lugar donde solo la parte malvada de Celestia sabia, claro que la parte que aun peleaba por salir tenia aquel conocimiento, lamentablente Black no lo sabía. Los militares del circulo alas doradas no sabían de aquello, si se supiese todo giraría en torno a la búsqueda de una cura para su princesa, después de todo en aquella base se basaba su juramento, proteger a la princesa, solo que por no saber, decidiesen romper por el bien de Equestria.  
>Durante el rato que Black esperaba, se había quedado dormido, Soundless se había despertado, salió de su habitación, se sentó al lado de Fireblack, este aunque estaba dormido la abrazo con su ala, ella se sentía segura por su calor, le hacía cariño con su cabeza, le surgían muchas bromas, no se dio cuenta cuando se puso a llorar, Black se despertó por las lagrimas, en un gesto de cariño fraternal, beso su crin y le empezó a hacer cariño, la pequeña unicornio no dijo nada pero esta sonreía con sus ojos cerrados, era una situación tan especial para Black, se sentía querido, el por fin ablando su corazón, creo que por fin podía sentir un calor por dentro después de esos años de abandono, por otra parte Soundless, aprendió que podía confiar en alguien y en llegar a quererlo a pesar de su forma y las bromas, todo se aceptaba y lo que se perdonaba se hacía, no había mas remordimientos, aquella felicidad le recordaba al pegaso gris cuando era mucho más pequeño, en cierta manera cuando lo invitaban a jugar, se sentía muy feliz. Otro recuerdo fue cuando obtuvo su cutiemark de un escudo y dos alas protegiendo de una paliza a una pony que estaba siendo molestada por unos pegasos, el bajo del cielo rápidamente y con una patada directa derribo a uno y golpeo fuertemente con su casco a otro, el tercer pegaso asustado salió corriendo, fue allí cuando su costado brillo y aquello apareció. Desde aquel día Fireblack siempre sintió la necesidad de proteger a quien lo necesitara, no fue diferente con Soundless cuando ese intervino frente a Celestia.<br>A lo lejos se sentían los camiones viniendo a la casa, el pegaso gris abrazaba a Sound, sabía que eran sus últimos momentos junto a ella, lo bueno es que ella sabia cocinar, etc. Además de la bodega de comida la cual había sido abastecida para sobrevivir durante un año entero, bueno claro que el alimento no era el problema, sino la soledad.  
>Tomo su maleta, abrazo por última vez a la pequeña Soundless, subió al camión negro oscuro con una tela del mismo color que tapaba al resto de los oficiales asignados que iban en el camión, el logo del águila sosteniendo el símbolo solar estaba en el costado del camión, con su número de serie, regimiento, etc. Black subió su maleta, uno de los oficiales unicornios la acomodo, luego extendiendo su casco el pegaso gris sube al camión, el rugir del motor rompió el silencio, este se puso en marcha hacia la estación de ferrocarriles que ahora estaba suprimida a los civiles, ya que sus recursos se destinaron para usos militares en su totalidad.<br>La estación principal de Canterlot estaba resguardada con artillería de largo alcance y corto, además de las nuevas ametralladoras anti aéreas, alambradas, sacos anti impactos apilados largamente entre el andén, un nido acorazado de ametralladoras, las nuevas MG42 que eran capaces de aniquilar al enemigo en cuestión de segundos por su alto potencial de fuego, los trenes iban y salían con militares hacia distintos puntos de Equestria, otros simplemente no se detenían por llevar la carga pesada como los tanques Panzer Pantera y los Tigre, la obra maestra de la industria militar, habían esposas besando a sus maridos, al igual que madres y hermanos despidiéndose, sabiendo que era posible no volverlos a ver nunca más. En esos momentos la alarma del ataque aéreo sonaba dejando a todos en silencio, pegasos enemigos cargados con bombas, fusiles automáticos, dispararon en contra de los trenes, los militares empezaron su contra ofensiva, las armas anti aéreas comenzaron su ataque, disparaban rápidamente, abatiendo a las primeras fuerzas enemigas, el enemigo ni se quedo atrás, lanzo su ataque cerca de las vías, la tierra por la explosión se levantaba de una manera que dejaba un pequeño cráter negrizco. Los militares continuaron su ofensiva desde el aire donde la fuerza Wonderbolt ataco disparando con las fusiles MP-40 adaptados para el vuelo, estos se disparaban entre sí cayendo desde el cielo y muriendo por el impacto, solo algunos pegasos Wonderbolt soportaban las heridas de la caída, el resto moría, con los terroristas era distinto, si este sobrevivía a la caída era ejecutado de inmediato.  
>El ataque continuo con gran ferocidad, el camión con Fireblack estaba llegando a la estación cuando la señal de radio del camión ordenaba apoyar con refuerzos y apoyo médico para los heridos, además que el enemigo ataca con artillería ligera pero causando bajas considerables, el enemigo estaba siendo rápido en sus ataques, por ahora se les tenia a raya en la estación impidiendo su avance. Fue allí cuando la señal se corta, unos metros más adelante el camión se detiene, corriendo se acerca el oficial a cargo:<br>-¡Les toco la prueba chicos!, ¡Diríjanse a los puestos de ataque, una vez allí repórtense con el oficial o soldado a cargo!, ¡una vez que termine esta ataque de mierda, se van a donde se les asigno, si esos hijos de puta no destruyen los rieles, cosa que es su maldito objetivo, ahora saquen sus traseros de mi vista!- dijo el oficial lo más serio que se podía, el grupo bajando del camión con sus cosas corrieron rápidamente hacia donde se les había indicado, Black dejo su maleta en el tren de Ponyville, sabiendo que era pegaso corrió al puesto de enfermería a atender a los heridos, no quería participar en la masacre, se reporto con las enfermeras, recibió un bolso con vendas y morfina para tratar las heridas, los pegasos, unicornios y terrestre del ejercito llegaban por la gran puerta de acero con el logo de enfermería, algunos gritaban incontroladamente del dolor al ver que las enfermeras les colocaban las pinzas para poder retirar las balas, Black tenía que armarse de valor para soportar tanta sangre, vendaba a aquellos pegasos con heridas en la cabeza, quienes eran los menos graves. Terminando con ellos el pegaso les inyectaba la morfina a los más graves, que eran los pegasos Wonderbolts que fueron acribillados en el aire, muchos ni siquiera se movían, ya habían fallecido, un estruendo se sintió y la tierra y polvo caían del techo, las luces tendieron a cortarse pero el generador resistió.  
>Los estallidos de las bombas seguía, un oficial llamo a Fireblack, el tren de Ponyville debía de partir a gran velocidad, el pegaso se despidió apresuradamente de las ponys enfermeras, salió por la puerta agachado mientras las balas incluso llegaban a rosar los sacos, las explosiones eran cercanas, luego que los pegasos enemigos dejaron de seguir atacando, su artillería había sido capaz de establecerse a poca distancia de la estación, Canterlot se convirtió en la primera ciudad en ser frente de defensa que se ataque, mientras aun se mantenía un trecho largo de territorio entre Canterlot y Ponyville, mantener Canterlot era de vital importancia, si se tomaba la zona de la estación, hasta cerca de las montañas, Ponyville quedaría cercada, sacrificando a un ejército completo que no sería capaz de abastecerse.<br>La línea de mando del frente Canterlot Ferro, se estableció a 1000 metros del enemigo, ninguno establecía ataques ofensivos, la batalla se mantenía feroz. El pegaso gris se subió al vagón, busco su maleta, la abrió apresuradamente, luego sacando su casco, se lo coloca y guarda la gorra de oficial, corre al ultimo vagón, donde un ametralladora estaba montada, Fireblack no podía dejarse intimidar, debía estar atento de que su tren no fuera atacado, después de todo sobrevivir para él estaba en el objetivo principal.  
>Luego de salir de Canterlot el pegaso gris estaba mucho más preocupado por su pequeña hermana, la ciudad ya era atacada, el primer frente en tener una férrea defensa, todos los ponys del ejercito estaban peleando para defender su capital. Fireblack quería regresar, bajo cualquier excusa a la ciudad, debía de pensar en una buena manera de hacerlo sin que lo tomen por un cobarde.<br>Tenia sueño y la preocupación se lo carcomía, seguro que al cerrar sus ojos, podría soñar con algo lindo.  
>En la tierra de los sueños...<br>El pegaso se encontraba en un bosque bajo la luna llena y las estrellas, en un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas reflejaban la hermosa luna de aquella noche, el pegaso se acostó frente al lago, puso su casco en el agua, creando ondas expansivas que distorsionaron la luna. Se sintió un ruido de unas pisadas que avanzaban lentamente.  
>-¿quien anda allí?- dijo alerta, las pisadas se convirtieron en una hermosa alicornio, era la rectora de la noche, soberana del reino de los sueños, se acerco a Fireblack tranquilamente, sentándose al lado de el recostó su cabeza. Sonrojado el pegaso gris se quedo quieto, su presencia la sentía tan real, no le salían palabras de su boca, nunca nadie había recostado su cabeza, menos que fuera la princesa Luna.<br>-Se siente tibio estar cerca de ti dijo con suavidad la Princesa.  
>-P...pe..Pero...su majestad, yo...esto...es un sueño, ¿verdad?,..Debe de serlo...- muy avergonzado respondía el pegaso, Luna soltó una risa suave, sabía que podría estar en un sueño, pero ella estaba allí en acto y presencia, era ella.<br>La monarca del reino de los sueños, de la hermosa luz de la noche, estaba al lado del pegaso por ser el pony en que ella podía confiar para liberar a su hermana del mal que la dominaba.  
>Fireblack se acostó en la hierba todo rojo, no estaba seguro si soñaba y menos porque con la princesa Luna, ella se acostó sobre él como si fueran una cómoda almohada, el pegaso gris le acariciaba su crin azul oscuro, con aquellas hermosas estrellas brillando en su ipnotizante crin, Luna abrazo al pegaso y cerro sus ojos,<br>-¿Pri..Princesa Luna?-dijo Black -¿como se encuentra usted en ese frio castillo?-  
>Luna sorprendida en su interior, hace mucho que nadie se preocupaba por su estado,<br>-A tu lado, me siento cálida, protegida. Solo que en ese castillo...todo es soledad desde que todo aquello invadió a mi hermana- decía dolida Luna, con lágrimas en sus ojos. El pegaso gris entendió que no era un sueño, oh bueno tal vez sí, pero sabía que ella era la princesa quien había entrado en su pequeño sueño.  
>Fin del sueño<br>Los bombardeos se sentían fuertemente en la lejanía, el tren se detuvo en Ponyville, en la segunda vía con destino a Los pegasus que transportaba a heridos y medicinas a los distintos puntos de ataque, Fireblack se puso de pie, dejo su maleta en su espacio, y bajo del tren, un jeep lo esperaba, este no dijo una sola palabra...el solo se subió, en eso un estruendo que dejo un pitido tan fino que el oído no era capaz de recepcionar nada, la locomotora había sido alcanzada y destruida, una estela de fuego subió por el aire, Black aturdido hizo señas de avanzar, el conductor puso el vehículo en marcha.  
>En el puesto de comando en Sweet Apple Acres esperaba el general a cargo de la defensa de Ponyville, los mapas en el puesto de comando notaban un ligero avance de las tropas solares ante los ataques del enemigo,<br>-Soldado Fireblack, oficial del estado del ejército de reserva a sus órdenes, ¡señor!- dijo el pegaso poniéndose firme y el saludo militar,  
>-Descanso- saludando de igual forma el general, - Me han hablado muy bien de usted, ahora bien se le ordena ser mi oficial secundario en caso de que algo me sucedería, por ahora necesito que reciba las ordenes en el puesto de radio, cercano al puente de entrada de Ponyville, tendrá un jeep para emergencias en aquella zona, eso es todo, Retírese- dijo muy serio el general, el pegaso gris hizo El saludo militar para luego retirarse al sector el cual se le había ordenado, en eso a la salida de la granja se encuentra con aquella pony crin rubia y cutie mark de manzanas, el pegaso gris la reconoció,<br>- ¡Eh, Applejack!- gritando el pegaso para llamar la atención de ella,  
>-un... Hola, Fireblack...- decía entre algunas lagrimas, -...veo que te asignaron a lo que fue mi hogar...-<br>-¿es tu hogar?, vaya que estúpido soy- colocándose un casco en su cara como un estúpido, Applejack se acerca,  
>-Tranquilo sugarcube- dijo, -Ojala que no les hagan mucho daño, espero que estés bien, cuídate mucho- dice mientras toma su alforja y se incorpora corriendo con su familia.<br>Una mirada fija en aquella pony dejo pensativo a Black mientras caminaba hacia el puesto de radio cercano al puente de entrada de Ponyville, abandonar los hogares era sumamente doloroso, cuando creces en esos lugares, literalmente de despides de aquello recibiendo duros golpes en tu corazón, como cuando alguien muere o simplemente una relación amorosa no funciona, esos recuerdos se iban, nadie te aseguraba que eso se mantendría en pie para luego regresar.  
>Las casas con tablas en sus ventanas, la estación colapsada de ponys huyendo hacia el norte de Equestria, militares tratando de mantener el control, los muchos trenes con cargamentos de distintos tipos de recursos alimenticios como militares que eran la prioridad. Las EHA como las fuerzas de elite de su majestad solar eran las mejores, eran destinadas al frente, pero siempre buscaban a ponys jóvenes con la edad suficiente para pelear, estos obligaban a la fuerza a enlistarse en sus filas a quienes ellos consideraban óptimos para luchar, fue cuando en el centro de Ponyville, un joven unicornio crin negra, su pelaje blanco grizeso y sus ojos dorados como el oro corría de unos EHA U (La clase elite unicornio), el joven había rechazado el ofrecimiento a la buena, por lo que ellos decidieron hacerla a la mala, el joven distraído de su camino miraba hacia atrás para ver si sus perseguidores estaban más cerca, este se tropieza con una roca, cayendo por el suelo rodando hasta quedar atrapado en la alambradas Cruz directa, esas alambradas son dos cruses unidas por una barra de hierro central y unida con alambre de púas filosos para que el enemigo quedara atrapado y hace aniquilarlo, el unicornio quedo atrapado en este, provocando que las púas la rasgaran piel mientras el intentaba zafarse cosa que era peor, la sangre empezaba a chorrear y a caer, el unicornio evitaba quejarse del dolor, en un último intento de no seguir haciéndose daño, solo se quedo quieto, los EHA U se acercaron y se rieron,<br>-jajaja, ¿de verdad creíste que escaparías de nosotros?- Dijo quien parecía tener más rango que sus otros colegas, -Bien, no somos bestias malas como esos terroristas, seremos buenos contigo, aun te ofrezco dos chances de vivir- mueve su casco izquierdo delantero hacia tras, el otro unicornio levita su pistola y le apunta en la cabeza,  
>-Opción Numero 1- dijo el jefe, toco el casco delantero derecho, el otro unicornio saco una cantimplora con un sello que no pertenecía al EHA o al ejercito<br>-Opción Numero 2, te conviene beber esto y ser parte de nuestra comunidad, Jajaja, 30 segundos para escoger-  
>El joven unicornio herido, con tanto dolor ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir, pero no quería morir de modo que tomo la cantimplora y bebió de su contenido, el joven sin fuerzas aparentemente deja caer la cantimplora al suelo, sale sin mayor problema de la cruz directa, su cara no mostraba expresión de dolor por sus heridas.<br>Luego de llevárselo a un camión con equipamiento, se lo llevaron al frente.  
>Fireblack llegaba al puesto de radio donde un estratega y operadores de radio se encontraban, al ver que el pegaso entraba se levantaron y se pusieron firmes, haciendo el saludo militar, moviendo su casco indico descanso, todos volvieron a sus labores, el pegaso gris se sentó en una de las radios desocupadas, se puso los audífonos y llamaba a la base del estado de reserva,<br>-Aquí oficial Fireblack, a base, responda base, cambio-  
>Continuara...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

-Aquí oficial Fireblack, a base, responda base, cambio- repetía una y otra vez, la estática de la radio se sentía muy agudo, pero no era molesto al oído, tenia pequeños cortes en el sonido hasta que se sentía a alguien tratando de comunicarse,  
>-Aq...ui, ba...se...respo...da- comunicaba apenas la voz del radio,<br>-Aquí oficial Fireblack, necesito un reporte del estado en Canterlot-  
>-No...se...ent...iende...- Se corta sin nada mas que hacer, no había siquiera estática, el Pegaso enojado golpea con su casco la mesa, muy enrabiado se quita los audífonos, luego respiro hondo recordando los buenos tiempos, se sentó y tapo su cara, uno de los operadores de radio se le acerca y le hace pequeñas palmadas, Fireblack se voltea y sonríe,<br>-Gracias, lo que me preocupa es no tener noticias- decía preocupado,  
>- Nuestras familias se encuentran en Canterlot, también sentimos lo que usted siente, pero ellos saben que no deben esperarnos, y si deben huir de allí no nos deben esperar, nadie nos asegura que volvamos con vida - dice el operador, este se retira nuevamente a sus labores, el Pegaso gris solo pensaba en si la pequeña estuviera bien, ahora que pensaba en el ataque y el frente de resistencia en Canterlot.<br>5 semanas después.  
>Ponyville había estado tranquilo durante un tiempo, se sentían los disparos y bombas a los lejos pero el frente se mantenía al margen, el pueblo estaba siendo muy fortificado, las nuevas armas habían tenido tiempo suficiente de haber sido instaladas, la artillería de largo y corto alcance con buena capacidad de radio de explosión, las granadas de casco nuevas y mejoradas con el nivel de explosión.<br>Camiones que transportaba tropas del ejercito y los distinguidos nuevos camiones de las EHA, quienes al parecer eran mas que una simple guardia y ejercito personal de Celestia, ya que esta no confiaba en los altos mandos del ejercito solar, al mentir que solo seria una guardia de seguridad reemplazando a la antigua guardia real de Canterlot, y la Guardia Nocturna, quienes fueron obligados a formar parte del ejercito lunar siendo los dirigentes los generales solares, nadie de la guardia nocturna quedo en su antiguo puesto de cuidar a la monarca de la noche, se les consideraba una amenaza por posible revolución, Luna mantenía una unión especial con sus guardias, lo único que nunca se le pudo ser arrebatado además de poder entrar en los sueños, el poder de Luna estaba en aquella maquina oculta en una cueva bajo el castillo fortaleza de Canterlot, si tan solo pudiera recuperarlo y poder vencer a aquel mal que tenia su hermana, ella no guardaba rencor a ella, sabia que no era consiente de sus actos, Luna sabia que no podrían seguir gobernando en Equestria, nuevos tiempos se vendrían en aquella tierra, la guerra se debía de ganar, era de vital importancia vencer a los terroristas revolucionarios, eran una amenaza para las futuras generaciones.  
>Aquella noche llego correspondencia de Soundless:<br>Fire  
>Eh estado bien aquí en Canterlot, los enfrentamientos aun están lejos de nuestro hogar, además Romet me ha estado ayudando con algo de defensa, y me cuida para que nada me pase.<br>Igual quisiera saber como estas en Ponyville, debes cuidarte mucho, ojala que la guerra termine pronto, aun me debes muchas bromas jejeje, te extraño.  
>Espero respuesta.<br>Soundless.  
>El Pegaso guardo la carta en su alforja, se sentó tomo el lápiz con su boca y escribió:<br>Soundless  
>Han sido 5 semanas donde eh deseado regresar para ir a cuidarte, la verdad siempre que puedo contacto con el cuartel para saber cual es el estado de el frente en Canterlot, se que la batalla aquí se avecina, durante estas semanas han traído muchos ponys jóvenes heridos, muchos movilizados hasta nuestra zona, la verdad no estamos teniendo éxito en las ofensivas, me cuidare en la retirada que creo inminente viendo la situación actual, es lo que te puedo decir.<br>Fireblack.  
>Tomando a un sobre se la entrego al chico cartero militar en su motocicleta, luego se fue a gran velocidad.<br>Aquella noche Fireblack se preguntaba en su mente si lo que había soñado un tiempo. Con la princesa Luna había sido real, para ser sincero el Pegaso le gusto cuando ella había recostado su cabeza, sintió su calor en el, el aroma de su hermoso cabello azul oscuro con aquellas lindas constelaciones, sentía su corazón latir cada vez que recordaba aquello.  
>Tomando su saco de dormir, lo acomodo en un lugar bajo la mesa, se quito su casco además de su alforja dejándola a su lado, entro en su caliente saco, y miraba al techo de mallas de la tienda, le molestaba no poder apreciar la luna y las estrellas, la paz de la noche solo era interrumpida por los combates que aun a 17 kilómetros de Ponyville sucedían. El Pegaso gris cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido al instante.<br>Relato de un general a 17 kilómetros de Ponyville: había sido llamado a la tienda de comunicaciones, el conductor de mi jeep aceleraba lo mas que podía, la artillería del enemigo no cesaba el fuego, el avance de su infantería esta arrasando nuestras posiciones, tenemos muchas bajas, las balas pasan por mi oído con ese zumbido, la tierra de las explosiones cubre mi cara, trato de limpiarme con mis cascos.  
>Logramos pasar rápidamente por entre los erizos, los artilleros disparaban con fervor, las ametralladoras disparaban lo que podían, los casquillos caían a velocidad impresionante, yo seguí corriendo, llegue hasta el poni que mantenía los audífonos levitando al igual que el micro, luego que me los puse, yo deseaba que me dieran el permiso para retirarme hacia Ponyville, el enemigo nos estaba acribillando,<br>-G...general, debe mantener la posición, no puede permitirse una retirada..., el frente debe mantenerse- ordenaba el alto mando, crujía mis dientes de rabia,  
>-¡Debemos salir de aquí, tenemos heridos que deben ser evacuados, debemos retirarnos, perdernos muchas vidas aquí!-<br>-...Negativo, si desobedece la orden...será ejecutado-, helado me quite los audífonos, mire al soldado y con voz entre cortada, le ordene que siguieran combatiendo hasta la ultima bala, y que guardaran la ultima en caso de no querer ser capturados.  
>De vuelta en Ponyville:<br>La luna llena estaba en el cielo, las hermosas estrellas con su llanto y brillo entraban en los sueños de los ponys, black soñaba que estaba en un baile, muchas yeguas y potros estaban allí, de todas las especies, unicornios, terrestres pegasos, el anunciador había dicho que en la próxima pieza de baile elegían las jóvenes yeguas, cada una fue sacando a su pony, Black esperaba sentado mientras las sillas iban quedando vacías, el Pegaso miraba paciente y algo triste. Finalmente quedo solo sentado, el resto de las parejas bailaban felices tomados juntos, Fireblack se dio cuenta que era invisible, dentro de el la esperanza se iba quebrando poco a poco en miles de pedazos, sentía ese vacío como la punta de una flecha iba penetrando en el corazón, destruyendo sus adentros. Quedarse invisible sin posibilidad de ser feliz, simplemente no porque no quisiera, no se le daba la oportunidad de demostrarlo y así poder aprender.  
>En la pista de baile las luces siguieron a la hermosa yegua de vestido azul oscuro, con delgadas cintas moradas tono vino, las rosas negras como la decoración especial daba una hermosa delicadeza, una tiara oscura hermosa resaltaba sus ojos verdes agua de la noche, con su brillo tenue, siendo un fuego sin control dentro del Pegaso gris, quien la miraba impresionado, al igual que el resto del publico la apreciaba, se acercaba lentamente hacia el Pegaso quien solo se quedaba estático, era la princesa Luna quien caminaba hacia al Pegaso y extenderle su casco:<br>-Me concedería esta pieza de baile- dijo suavemente,  
>-Si, muchas gracias por el honor- respondió el Pegaso, ambos ponys fueron al centro de la pista, la música comenzó a sonar, los violines y piano daban una hermosa armonía al sentir su delicado y fino sonido, Black y Luna bailaban al compas de la música, no dejaba de ver sus ojos y la belleza que irradiaba Luna dejaba sin palabras a Black, la princesa miraba con una delicada sonrisa. El baile continuo, la pareja fue a la mesa donde había bebidas, el Pegaso le sirvió ponche, la princesa lo levito con su cuerno, tomo un sorbo.<br>Todo al rededor se volvió negro, Fireblack sabia que ella no era un sueño,  
>-Princesa, se que usted entro en mi sueño, ¿porque?- pregunto el Pegaso un poco curioso de la respuesta de Luna,<br>-Se que eres un buen Pegaso, alguien de un corazón en el que puedo confiar para ayudar a mi hermana y a Equestria a ser un país, donde todo vuelva a estar en armonía- decía mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el Pegaso le abrazo y dio pequeñas palmaditas para que se calmara, luego este le miro a los ojos, se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios para fundirlos en un tierno y apasionado beso, el cual recorrió cada célula de ambos hasta tocar en lo mas profundo de su alma, el Pegaso gris acariciaba su crin dulcemente, Luna disfrutaba de la compañía de Black, pero todo se fue destruyendo lentamente, separando ambos ponys de sus caricias, el sueño se había terminado.  
>Las armas habían comenzado a disparar muy temprano aquella mañana, en la estación de tren seguían llegando vagones y vagones de ponys heridos del frente, los disparan habían despertado a black, quien salió apresuradamente de su saco de dormir, poniéndose los audífonos y sintonizando las ordenes, al lado con un pony atento con un lápiz y la libreta, una moto esperaba a un lado del puesto de radio,<br>-45 grados al sur oeste, disparar artillería, serie 1998- decía Fireblack mirando al mensajero, quien firmo la orden y timbrando, dando a entender que era licita, tomo su moto y se fue a Sweet Apple acres, Black anotaba el resto que iba llegando, no le daba tiempo de pensar en el sueño.  
>Los tanques Tigre con su cañón de 88 mm, avanzaban por el camino oculto situándose en puntos estratégicos, para no ser avistados por la cañones anti tanque, después de todo las orugas del tanque eran el punto débil, el cual podría afectar su movilidad quedando inutilizable, a menos que destruyeran el cañón y su eje de giro. Girando su cañón en los puntos asignados el comandante del tanque levitaba sus binoculares buscando el punto exacto donde disparar, hizo la señas de giro hacia la izquierda apuntando hacia las colinas, bajo el casco bruscamente y los tanques de la compañía comenzaron a abrir fuego, mientras un par de tanques enemigos intentaba romper el cerco de defensa eran atacados por el ejercito en una defensa fuerte anti artillería. Los morteros aliados, ocultos en los matorrales eran difíciles de detectar, sus disparos eran efectivos a la hora de ser solicitados para mantener el frente al margen. Las fuerzas oscuras por así mencionarlas, EHA mantenían una contra ofensiva que intentaba avanzar, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos durante el día se le hacia imposible, las bajas eran considerables. Mientras en el puesto de Radio o operaciones, las ordenes seguían llegando y retransmitidas, bajo el fuego de la artillería enemiga la tierra retumbaba, así como algunos edificios eran alcanzados siendo dañados con grandes agujeros en ellos, la alcaldía había sido alcanzada dejando un majestuoso edificio en una fealdad, sus adentros eran un completo desastre, ventabas rotas, escombro, polvo y suciedad, partes del techo y otras de madera que habían colapsado con las explosiones, aun así las posiciones establecidas allí permanecieron, la granja de la familia Apple, además de ser el puesto del general, esta siendo utilizado como hospital para los heridos, la estación de Ponyville era fuertemente atacada, pero a la vez bien defendida.<br>Fireblack fue llamado a la granja, junto con los demás estrategas para intentar planear una ofensiva que les permitiera avanzar por el territorio enemigo, tomarlo y hacerlos retroceder, el mapa de Ponyville era una cuantas calles y casas, además de la plaza central del pueblo, pero fue extendido incluyendo las posiciones y los diferentes puestos: hospital, radio, reserva de munición, etc. Las flechas rojas indicaban al enemigo atacando por distintos puntos, las azules aliadas mantenían en choque a las rojas, además de una línea que fijaba aquellos puntos del frente en mayor conflicto, viendo las fuerzas y la capacidad para moverse eran muy pocas de acuerdo con la actuales capacidades.  
>-¿alguna sugerencia, Black?- algo incomodo el general,<br>-Se podría lanzar un ataque en ciertas zonas- decía mientras rayaba el mapa con un plumón verde, -mientras nuestros tanques e infantería avanzan por este sector, la artillería seria una perfecta distracción-, todos se quedaron pensando, Black se puso nervioso por el plan propuesto, sentía que era un completo idiota. Al final un estratega interrumpió aquella burbuja de pensamientos dando un victo de aprobación,  
>-podemos hacerlos, nos lo jugaríamos a una carta- dijo seriamente,<br>-Bien, Black reúne a las divisiones de tanques disponibles, y a los ponys listos para comenzar el ataque a las 0700 horas de mañana- dijo el general  
>El Pegaso gris se retiro por el hospital de campaña, en una estela de dolor y sufrimiento,<br>-vaya que la batalla se ha intensificado- se decía así mismo, un pony lo tomo de sus cascos, Black lo miro con algo de asombro,  
>- Ella...los...matara,...sabe quienes...son- soltó el casco de Fireblack, cayendo muerto, el Pegaso gris se quedo quieto, frio y tieso como una tabla,<br>-No se que habrá querido decir, ya todo esto me resulta extraño, aquel sueño con Celestia, lo que vi en aquel pasillo, la princesa Luna en mis sueños, exigiré una explicación a Luna, debe de saber algo, pero ¿que será lo de "sabe quienes son``?- se toma un su cabeza con desesperación por saber que esta pasando -¡ah,Todo esto me confunde!- grito para desahogarse.  
>En Canterlot:<br>Durante el tiempo que Soundless había pasado sola, ya se había acostumbrado a los bombardeos y sabia que mientras estuvieran no debía salir de la casa, se cubría su cabeza bajo la mesa con un rico pastel que ella misma aprendió a hacer, con su taza de te. Ella disfrutaba esos momentos bajo la mesa, parecía ser una nueva forma de comer, cuando ella terminaba de comer, se acostaba de espalda y sentía el suelo moverse, las ventanas zumbar por las explosiones, cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba, muchas veces se llegaba a quedar dormida.  
>En el cuarto de Fireblack, ella se sentía su ausencia de no verlo despertar, en las mañanas antes de irse al castillo, en la repisa superior observo que había una foto, pero no lograba verla bien, se subió por el respaldo de la cama, se apoyo en la repisa, pero esta no soporto el peso y se partió dejando caer la foto y a la misma Soundless al suelo. Luego de haberse recuperado de la caída observo aquella maleta, su curiosidad fue tan grande que no soporto no querer abrirla, tampoco fue difícil como pensó. De repente viendo el arma, dio un paso atrás mirándola unos segundos, se acerco nuevamente y vio la nota:<br>"si debes usarla solo quita el seguro, en sentido del reloj, así puedes disparar. USALA EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA, yo vendré por ti, lo prometo.  
>Fireblack.<br>Termino de leer la nota, su cuerno empezó a brillar tratando de levitar el arma, hasta que finalmente pudo levantarla y apuntar sin problemas, siguió la instrucción de quitar el seguro, una ráfaga de 3 disparos salió dejando caer los casquillos al suelo, de los cuales salían un vapor ligero que a los segundos desapareció, Soundless miro el arma, y soltó una sonrisa, la llevo a su habitación y la dejo sobre la cama con el seguro puesto, volvió para recoger los casquillos, su atención fue llamada por la foto que había intentado ver antes, era Fireblack desde pequeño con los nosotros de cortados de dos ponys a su lado, ella pensó que debía de tratarse de sus padres, le dio cierta ternura verlo como un Pegaso mas pequeño, levitando la foto se la llevo a su habitación, comenzó a sentirse sola nuevamente, quería que su hermano volviera, en su alma su corazón odio desde lo mas profundo la guerra y a quien la había iniciado.  
>Aquel día Soundless se acostó el resto del día bajo la mesa, había pegado la foto para poder verla, quería abrazar a Fireblack, esa tarde pensó todo el día en lo sola que había estado. Le había dado algo de sueño, fue por una manta y una almohada, se acomodo bajo la mesa y se quedo dormida.<br>Ponyville 0700 horas:  
>Aquella mañana la división 222 Panzer Tigre y los nuevos King Panthera, (claro que en menor cantidad) se estaban moviendo en formación de combate, de tal modo eran los puntos donde la infantería se cubría. Llegaron a un punto donde se detuvieron, la artillería comenzó a disparar a lo lejos para causar una distracción que les permitiría distraer lo suficiente al enemigo, de tal modo que los tanques tuvieran el tiempo para avanzar a las líneas enemigas, Fireblack dirigía al grupo desde el puesto de comunicaciones, con una mapa sus colaboradores eran informados de la posición de las fuerzas de ofensiva, la cual Black miraba el mapa y trazaba el avance, además de ordenarles por donde dirigirse, y a los soldados que disparaban el Flank 95, una súper arma capaz de destruir a pegasos completos en los aires además de un tanque de 90 milímetros de blindaje, con su gran cañón de 95 milímetros, superior en todos los sentidos a al Panzer Tigre, se les ordenaba disparar donde se encontraban los tanques enemigos y las posiciones del los cañones.<br>El ataque había iniciado muy temprano aquel día, pero al correr el tiempo ya el día estaba finalizando, aun no lograban traspasar la fuerte defensa a pesar de los múltiples daños provocados en líneas enemigas.  
>-¿como es posible que no han logrado romper el cerco?- pregunto enojado el general,<br>-Las defensas del enemigo siguen siendo fuertes, pero en vista del estancamiento debo solicitarle una retirada, antes de que el enemigo lance una posible ofensiva en contra de nuestras fuerzas, son de importancia vital- Respondía el Pegaso gris por vía de radio, Black estaba preocupado, los soldados no estarían pasándolo bien y menos los comandantes de los tanques.  
>Habían pasado dos horas, aquel tiempo habría sido de vital importancia para sacar a las fuerzas de ofensiva, tal como Fireblack había dicho, las fuerzas enemigas Terroristas hicieron lo que se conoce como un ataque de pinzas, lo que significo que el grupo de la ofensiva, la división 222 y la infantería que la acompañaba quedo rodeada, cada tanque se puso en formación circular como única medida de proteger a la infantería,<br>-¡Her Comandat!, código R Alpha- decía un soldado unicornio en medio de los disparos, con un casco en su cabeza tratándose de cubrir de los disparos que llegaban,  
>(Comándate, código retirada prioridad Alpha), los tanques aun sin daños graves, seguían disparando. El Pegaso gris estaba tenso, marida un lápiz grafito, la presión fue muy fuerte quebrando en 2 el lápiz, tomo el radio y sin la autorización del alto mando ordeno la retirada.<br>Habían sido horas de cruel lucha y resistencia en ambos bandos, las bajas y heridos eran cuantiosos, alimentar la maquinaria de guerra solar significaba un enorme sacrificio de parte de las tropas, sus familias, sus propios sentimientos.  
>Envueltos en un conflicto sin sentido todos los círculos secretos en contra de la dictadura impuesta por Celestia, fueron cayendo uno por uno durante estos meses, el Alas Doradas estaba por caer, con el Romet, Odrisht, etc. La pequeña Soundless quedaría sola, en una ciudad en pleno conflicto armado.<br>La defensa de Canterlot había sido reforzada hasta hacerlos retroceder lo suficiente para fortificar todos sus elementos, incluyendo las fuerzas blindadas, las armaduras resistentes y ligeras para lo pegasos de la fuerza aérea Wonderbolts, las tecnologías aplicadas en la guerra estaban significando un desgaste de la economía del reino, las ciudades aun no afectadas por el conflicto, al igual que los pueblos, tenían sus precios internos por las nubes, era muy costoso alimentarse, familias empezaron a tener hambre, habían movilizaciones sociales exigiendo la detención de la guerra, siendo reprimidos por las fuerzas policiales y militares EHA U y P, los ponys veían cada vez como libertadores a los terroristas, no conociendo sus verdaderas intenciones no tan distintas de Celestia, pero con intenciones aun mas egoístas que arrastrarían una nación completa a su destrucción.  
>El cierre de las fronteras por parte del ejército, impedían la entrada de los mercaderes, por sospechas de ser espías extranjeros.<br>La princesa Cadence, debía colaborar en todo a las tropas que allí se encontraban, los guardias de cristal aun tenían su viejo uniforme real, a diferencia con los demás, le daba un toque muy especial a su reino que intentaba mantener de los cambios.  
>De vuelta en Ponyville:<br>La división 222 de Tanques e infantería ligera, se encontraba sitiada, las bajas eran muchas, ya ningún tanque funcionaba, y tan solo lograban aguantar a duras penas por los valientes voladores de la fuerza aérea Wonderbolts, quienes les mandaban comida, municiones, granadas y algunos sacos anti impacto que lograron apilar uno detrás de otro. La cruel batalla estaba en su máximo clímax, ambos bandos planeaban continuar con la lucha bajo cualquier costo.  
>Fireblack se cuestionaba las órdenes que debía de transmitir, eran crudos e irracionales aquellos movimientos de ofensiva, sabiendo que el cerco entre ellos y el enemigo era intenso. Los bombardeos por ambas partes continuo, destruyendo el paisaje, casas en llamas e incluso mucha de ellas terminaban por colapsar.<br>El Pegaso gris recibió una orden del cese de entrega de suministros a los sitiados 222, para evitar la perdida de activos necesarios para las posiciones establecidas, Black simplemente no podía entender el razonamiento de abandonar aquellos ponys, el deseaba salvarlos a toda costa, pero con el fracaso de su ofensiva anterior, cualquier orden le fue denegada, solo debía transmitir las que le llegaran. Tomo la moto del mensajero y condujo directamente hacia la granja de AppleJack, el puesto de mando central y oficina del general, entro rápidamente, mostro sus documentos de identificación, el jefe de seguridad lo reviso,  
>-¿que necesita?- miro seriamente<br>-Hablar con el general, mi rango de segundo comandante de emergencia me permite verlo-  
>-Su puesto fue revocado hace 1 hora, solo se le permitió seguir en la estación de comunicaciones, denegada su entrada- devolviendo sus documentos<br>-¡No puede ser, necesito hablar con el de inmediato!- en tono de ira-¡Nadie me dijo nada!-  
>-¡Cálmese!- hizo un gesto a el guardia armado quien le apunto a Black,<br>-¡Como puedes pedirme que me calme mientras una orden como esta pretende dejar sola a la sitiada división 222, no puedo permitirlo!- lo toma de su uniforme,  
>-¡Arréstenlo!- molesto grito, el guardia le pego un culatazo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente, lo arrastraron a una celda de campaña, allí el sargento a cargo de los castigos ordeno que apenas despertara debían golpearlo en la cara 20 veces.<p>

Pasaron unas horas para que el Pegaso recobrara su conciencia, aunque le dolía mucho el cuello por aquel culatazo, se sobo donde la habían golpeado,  
>-Veo que despertó, su insolencia a un administrador del puesto de mando le costo una degradación de su rango de oficial, ahora es un simple soldado que deberá cumplir con sus castigos- decía mirándolo como un pobre pony que no sabe lo que le aguarda,<br>- ¡Soldado Wiyat!- grito el sargento, de inmediato entro un pony un poco as grande que Black y bastante fornido, quien se puso firme, el sargento hizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza y salió de la celda de campaña mientras Wiyat lo comenzó a golpear, contando cada golpe.  
>- uno- golpeo a Black en la cara<br>-¡dos!- lo vuelve a golpear y le patea el estomago  
>-¡tres!- golpea el muro,<br>-perdón Fireblack- susurro, -no te mereces este castigo, pero debí golpearte para que pareciera real, se que te enviaron aquí por rechazar la orden de abandonar a la división 222- se detuvo y grito  
>-¡cuatro!- golpeo el muro de nuevo,<br>-Simplemente...no podía dejarlos, ...¿emitieron la orden?- se quejaba un poco del dolor  
>-La orden fue emitida y el cese de abastecimiento de la sitiada división, no podemos oponernos, un amigo estuvo allí, me dijeron que hace unos momentos cayo en combate- unas lagrimas cayeron de el, -Gracias por intentar mantenerlos vivos-<br>-De nada, pero siento que hice poco y mi reacción no fue la correcta, ahora estoy aquí, me degradaron y no se que pasara conmigo- decía aun mas recuperado  
>-¡Diecinueve!-golpeo el muro, -Te enviaran a trabajos de castigo en la estación de Ponyville, y se que allí es una trampa mortal, los bombardeos allí son muy grandes-<br>- No quiero morir, debo regresar a mi casa con vida, alguien allí me espera-  
>-Te ayudare, hablare para que tu castigo sea menor, y salgas lo mas rápido-<br>- gracias Wiyat, eres un buen soldado-  
>Ese mismo día, Fireblack fue llevado a las vías de mantenimiento, y los bombardeos en esa zona eran mayores, debía de mantener las vías despejadas, recoger cadáveres, lo mas difícil era que fuera obligado a reemplazar las vías dañadas.<br>La ofensiva enemiga había empezado, las principales fuerzas enemigas comenzaron un movimiento de pinzas...  
>Continuara.<p>

Capitulo 8 Ya conoces el secreto.

Estimados lectores:  
>Esta historia es una visión personal de lo que a mi tanto me gusta, el cine bélico y mucho sobre la historia de la segunda guerra mundial, en eso me baso.<br>Me gustan las historias de amor, Luna es mi princesa favorita por lo que decidí darle un papel menor en la historia, y como fuerza opresora la de Celestia, no puedo contestar la duda sobre el estado de Celestia, como tipo Rey sombra, eso será en su momento. Otro detalle es el rango de Fireblack, la verdad no eh querido ponerle rango ya que es un oficial del ejercito de reserva por lo que en mi visión de mundo es un pony que puede recibir múltiples cargos, no siempre al 100% de la jerarquía militar.  
>Se aprecian los comentarios, eso nos motiva a escribir, y se les agradece estar leyendo mi historia.<br>Nos leemos  
>Joyecrani.<br>Escritor del grupo: Yeiku Wolfi Vogelsang.  
>Nombre de pagina en Facebook: Joyecrani Fic in Spanish.<br>Pd: Cualquier idea para aportar, dejar en pagina de Facebook.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya conoces el Secreto.  
>Antes del nuevo orden dictatorial de Celestia, ella había sido una gran princesa en Equestria, junto con la monarca de la noche, la princesa Luna. Las ciudades crecían bastamente económicamente, agrícola, y en el ánimo era lo más tranquilo y totalmente pacifico.<br>En Canterlot la princesa Celestia levantaba el sol para dar inicio a un nuevo día, salía al balcón y su gran cuerno blanco brillaba, el astro solar subía y reclamaba el cielo, la luz su hermosa amiga, daba vida a los vastos campos, bosques y pueblos con sus arreglos florales.  
>5 años después del nacimiento de Fireblack.<br>Fue un día normal, Celestia y Luna se dirigían a una reunión con los dirigentes y alcaldes de los pueblos, la princesa Luna entro a la reunión saludando formalmente a todos los asistentes, le seguía su hermana quien también hizo lo mismo.  
>-Les doy la bienvenida a Canterlot- decía alegremente la princesa del sol.<br>-Gracias por su asistencia- de manera más tranquila y seria a sus súbditos.  
>Las princesas tomaron su asiento, el secretario general de las princesas dejo suavemente sobre la mesa una serie de planos y documentos, dando una reverencia a las princesas se retiro a su escritorio, donde con su cuerno podía escribir lo que sucedía en la reunión.<br>Celestia había estado muy poco presente en las actividades públicas del reino, por una razón de investigación específica de desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías que les permitieran un crecimiento y mejoramiento de la vida de los ponys, siendo aparatos que funcionasen de manera ecológica sin daños medio ambientales.  
>Su ausencia a una serie de invitaciones para participar en eventos de carácter publico, como ceremonias, aniversarios de las ciudades, apertura de nuevas instituciones médicas, etc. Habían desencadenado una serie de resentimiento, ya que ella no había dado razones de aquello, Luna lo sabía perfectamente, en cierto modo entendía a su hermana, trabajo duro para crear aquellos planos y extender su documentación necesaria, pero notaba el enojo de su ausencia.<br>-Quisiera disculpar mi ausencia- un poco nerviosa, como cualquier inventor, -pero es por una buena causa, verán...-  
>Celestia explicaba sobre los motores que impulsaban estos vehículos, los tractores que facilitarían a los campesinos, el cultivo y cosecha.<br>-Así la vida en los pueblos y ciudades podría mejorar, pero quisiera saber lo que ustedes opinan-  
>Todos los ponys estaban mirando a su majestad, pero mantenían silencio, para Celestia no era bueno y cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa.<br>-Con todo el respeto me parece algo no viable su majestad- tosió un poco el alcalde de Manehattan, - Es un plan que llevaría mucho tiempo y gastos, etc.-, la alcaldesa de Ponyville agrego  
>-Él tiene razón, estos planes son un gasto enorme y años para ponerlos en desarrollo, nuestros ponys trabajan duro y el crecimiento y estilo de vida en la actualidad es bastante bueno-<br>Celestia se sentó golpeada por las palabras, había trabajado tan duro para que estos vehículos motorizados pudiesen ser fabricados de manera rápida y fácil, sintió en su interior como en aquel día su interior algo se quebraba dentro de ella.  
>Un unicornio con traje de Coctel anuncio que estaba lista la comida para los invitados, Luna los invito a servirse como gustasen, luego se acerco a su hermana para invitarla por un pastel, Celestia miraba entristecida sus planos<br>-no tengo ánimo para pastel Luna, ve tu- decía Celestia, la monarca de la noche se sorprendió, su hermana siempre comía pastel, y más cuando se sintiese triste comía mucho pastel. Luna entendió que quería estar sola, pero más tarde volvería para animarla un poco. Salió de la sala de reunión hacia el stand de comida donde compartió con los ponys, los cuales se sentían felices.  
>Se levanto de la mesa y con su gran cuerno blanco levito todos los planos, salió corriendo por la otra salida con lagrimas en sus ojos. Por los pasillos corría y corría sin rumbo, dejando desconcertados a los guardias solares. La princesa del sol llego a la antigua Biblioteca del castillo, era un lugar oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas antorchas, las paredes oscuras y con una humedad tremenda en las paredes de piedra.<br>La esta antigua Biblioteca contenía los más antiguos libros de distinto tipo, Celestia llego a la puerta de madera casi sin vida, oxidada, y olvidada. Celestia entro y su curiosidad comenzó a ganar su a su tristeza.  
>La antigua biblioteca fue cerrada hace muchos años, ni siquiera Luna iba por información a ella, dejo sus planos en una mesa, con su magia encendió las antorchas restantes, así la gran habitación se lleno con un poco de luz, la princesa del sol fue viendo cada estante de libros, muchos eran sobre historia, investigaciones y otros sobre magia avanzada, los libros denominados "oscuros`` fueron prohibidos hace milenios, por el mal uso que ah estos se les podía dar. Celestia lo sabía muy bien, pero su rabia, su odio, su tristeza comenzaron a nublar todas esas reglas, la princesa levito cada libro maligno y los puso sobre la mesa, por cada uno iba leyendo, se imaginaba realizando cada uno de aquellos hechizos a su antojo, su corazón comenzó a alimentarse del deseo de seguir leyendo y seguir experimentando ese deseo del poder.<br>Cerrando los libros, los guardo en el lugar correspondiente, pero hubo uno el cual le había llamado la atención,  
>-"Una Personalidad Única``, interesante- se decía a sí misma en voz alta, -"saca de tu cuerpo lo deseos ocultos y los ensambla en una personalidad que tu cuerpo controlara...``-, Celestia comenzó a marearse de una manera horrible, su cuerno brillaba y sus ojos tornaron completamente verdes, del libro emanaba un aura maligna que rodeaba el cuerpo de Celestia en el suelo, la princesa sentía la debilidad en su cuerpo, el aura comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo tomando su forma, esta forma le sonrió,<br>-¿Que eres tú?...- débilmente, mientras miraba aquella forma,  
>-Soy tu misma- dijo la personalidad<br>-Tu...¿eres mi personalidad?- decía mientras apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, la personalidad se acerco y agacho, se sentó a su lado y esta empezó a acariciar la crin multicolor de Celestia,  
>-Tranquila, tengo muchos planes para Ecuestrita, y planes para ti y nuestra hermana Luna- en un tono cálido, calmando a Celestia<br>-Ella no es...tu hermana, es la mía-  
>La personalidad miro con una rabia enorme, aquella figura se desvaneció, entro por el cuerpo de Celestia y su voluntad cada vez se fue desvaneciendo.<br>Habían pasado unas horas, Luna buscaba a su hermana por todo el castillo, incluso en la ciudad había mandado guardias a buscarla, estaba desesperada por saber de su hermana. Celestia estaba tirada en el suelo, no se movía pero no estaba muerta, su mente estaba en un vacio total,  
>- ''canta, canta sin parar<br>Ese tierno e inmenso mar,  
>En cuerpo y alma somos una,<br>No temas por ti,  
>Yo cuidare de ti''- cantaba la personalidad<br>Los ojos de la princesa se mantenían Verdes, la personalidad invadía todo su cuerpo, tomaba su magia, el control lentamente del cuerpo fue respondiendo a sus actos, pero la personalidad no quería darse a conocer, quería estudiar el ambiente que rodeaba a la princesa y estudiar si estos eran una amenaza en contra de su propio futuro y la realización de sus planes. Dejo a la mente de Celestia tomar nuevamente el control de sus actos y las funciones básicas de su magia, el resto lo tomo para sí misma.  
>Salió de la Biblioteca muy débil, subía lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la plana principal,<br>-Luna...- apenas decía, -¡Luna!...- grito nuevamente, alertando a unos guardias unicornios que corrieron para asistir a su majestad,  
>-La llevaremos a su cuarto su majestad, ¡tu! -señalo a su compañero, -informa a la princesa Luna-<br>-Si señor- dijo su compañero, el cual se retiro corriendo  
>(Personalidad)<br>Vaya, si esos guardias estuvieran con mis nuevas formas de comunicación, serian más eficientes. Tengo que corregir muchas cosas en los órdenes militares, ¿quien será esa tal ''Luna''?, tengo que esperar a que se digne a aparecer. Al parecer estos ponys son leales a la princesa, los utilizare como parte de mi nuevo ejército, pero a los mejores los convertiré en mis sirvientes leales al 100%, pronto con mis poderes en su máximo punto lo podre conseguir.  
>Una risa macabra se sintió en el fondo...<br>(Historia).  
>El guardia corría por los pasillos en busca de su majestad la princesa Luna, salió a los jardines majestuosos, con su verde y arbustos bien cortados.<br>Luna hablaba con un guardia nocturno (ya era de noche), el pony hizo una reverencia y se retiro,  
>-Donde podrá estar- pensaba en sus adentros con temor, por la seguridad de su hermana,<br>-Majestad- interrumpió el guardia solar, Luna volteo a verlo,  
>-¿la encontraron?- angustiada.<br>-Estaba cerca de la escalera que conduce a la Biblioteca Prohibida, está muy mal de salud, si estuvo allí la humedad del lugar puede haberle causado algún tipo de mal estar-  
>-Gracias, llamen a un medico por favor- un poco más tranquila,<br>-A la orden su majestad- hizo una reverencia y se retiro a paso veloz, Luna miro a su astro y agradeció que su hermana estuviera bien, regreso al castillo por la gran puerta de vidrio que dividía el jardín con la entrada del castillo, los cristales reflejaban la luna llena, solo en esa parte del castillo la oscuridad era iluminada por la luz de luna, dando unas sombras tenues que hacían pensar en la noche a quien pasara por el lugar.  
>Luna subió las escaleras hasta la planta de la habitaciones, se dirigió lo mas rápido donde se encontraba su hermana, toco suavemente la puerta pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, Luna agradeció al guardia que la había cuidado, este se retiro a las afueras de los aposentos y se dedico a hacer guardia.<br>Luna se sentó al lado de su hermana y le abrazo,  
>-Estaba muy preocupada por ti- mientras le salían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, Celestia miraba con tristeza a su hermana, aunque ella misma estaba confundida por lo que había pasado allí abajo, ¿podría ser un mal sueño?, ¿ Seria real ''La personalidad''?, abrazando de igual forma a su hermana, lloro con ella,<br>-Me sentí muy mal, nunca pensé que rechazaran mi proyecto, yo...yo quería ayudarlos, ser una mejor princesa, pero soy un fracaso...un fracaso que se ¡volverá una gran victoria!- dijo, pero lo último fue una intervención misma de la personalidad. Dicha personalidad sentía el amor que sentía Luna por su hermana, pero contemplo que Luna era una amenaza, podía sentir su magia la cual era poderosa. Luna se sorprendió del repentino grito de su hermana, la cual volvió a su estado normal, Celestia por su parte se asusto, esa reacción no salió de ella.  
>Tocaron suavemente la puerta, Luna permitió que entrase quien fuese, era el médico. Un Pegaso celeste y crin azul oscura, con una franja negra a través de esta, unos ojos azules, y con su uniforme de médico, se acerco pidiendo el permiso correspondiente y puso el termómetro en la boca de Celestia, tomo una pequeña máquina para tomar la presión, la puso en el casco delantero izquierdo, a su vez la personalidad, se dispuso a poner todo el cuerpo en su estado normal.<br>-Su temperatura está un poco alta, la presión baja y alta esta normal, necesita descansar y mañana por la mañana un buen desayuno- dijo mientras cerraba de manera muy hábil su maletín, se despidió formalmente mientras salía de la habitación.  
>-Descansa hermana- dijo Luna, ya más tranquila, se retiro para completar algunos deberes y dar las instrucciones a su guardia nocturna.<br>La personalidad ordenaba sus planes ya a su antojo, tomo esa noche el cuerpo de Celestia dejándola en un mar de tristeza interna, pero sin control alguno de su cuerpo.  
>La personalidad levanto el sol como todas las mañanas dando comienzo al gran día, se levanto de su cómoda cama, y se dirigió al guardia más cercano,<br>-En la sala de reuniones importantes del palacio, esta tarde 4:00 PM, los supremos comandantes de mi guardia y los Lunares también-, el guardia hizo un saludo militar y la reverencia y se retiro para informar. Aquel día la personalidad cito a los mejores arquitectos, científicos, investigadores biológicos, para la creación de las futuras instalaciones y tecnología que pensaba implementar. Luna esta tarde le fue informado sobre la reunión de los dirigentes, pero no le dio importancia, seguro su hermana planeaba un gran proyecto, pero si se extraño sobre la reunión militar con los supremos comandantes de ambas guardias reales.  
>1 hora antes de la reunión.<br>La personalidad había vuelto a la oscura biblioteca, en un sector de química, preparaba un líquido especial de control y supresión de voluntad, para ser completamente fiel a quien se le dijese que fuese, un gran humo negro subió por el vaso hirviendo con aquella sustancia.  
>La personalidad espero a que estuviera listo, lo coloco en una cantimplora, y la levito hasta llegar al comedor de los soldados, había unos pocos en aquel lugar.<br>-Todos firmes y formados en línea- dijo sin gritar, los guardias obedecieron,  
>-muy bien, jefe de cocina entregue un vaso a cada guardia-, el jefe de cocina lo hizo de inmediato, rápidamente le entrego a cada pony su vaso, la personalidad paso por cada uno de estos, sirviendo el liquido.<br>-Muy bien, tómenselos- dijo mientras con su magia hizo que sus uniformes no fueran armaduras, sino unas vestimentas militares de tela negras, con una franja del sol, entre su cuello unos símbolos EHA U con distintos rangos, el primero de la fila tenía un sol con 4 puntos y 2 franjas indicando ser el supremo comandante, le siguieron los demás con menos puntos, hasta llegar al último el cual solo tenía el EH su lado un rectángulo negro vacio.  
>La personalidad los miraba, aquellos ponys estaban firmes y a la espera de sus ordenes,<br>-Ustedes son mi Equestrian Healt Authority, mi fuerza de protección personal de elite, y mi futuro ejército profesional armado a cargo de la seguridad del gobierno, ¿ustedes juran ante mí su lealtad, sin importar las ordenes que se les dé?- los miro a los ojos,  
>-¡SI JURAMOS!- levantando su casco delantero izquierdo lo más alto posible, la personalidad única sonrió en su interior, su nuevo orden ya estaba comenzando.<br>La cita con los arquitectos, etc. Había sido pospuesta hasta el día siguiente, mientras Celestia (la personalidad), se arreglaba en su habitación real, Luna toco la puerta para hablar con su hermana, noto extraño ver aquellos ponys con esos uniformes negros en las afueras de su habitación y parte del pasillo. Luna intento abrir la puerta pero uno de estos nuevos guardias se lo impidió,  
>-No puede pasar, nuestra Führer nos ordeno que no fuera molestada, bajo ninguna circunstancias, le pido que se vaya o deberemos usar la fuerza-, dijo un poco dominante e intimidante, Luna se confundió aun mas, sintió que algo malo estaba pasando, pero no podía entrar, tampoco deseaba causar ningún problema, se retiro a su cuarto en la espera de dicha reunión.<br>Media hora antes de la reunión.  
>Los EHA U estaban cumpliendo ciertas ordenes secretas, además de preparar una celda especial en la prisión, mientras los técnicos, y científicos más listos de Canterlot, les había sido encomendada la tarea de crear una maquina con propósitos malignos, esta orden fue denominada un secreto total, los planos de la maquina habían sido hechos por la personalidad y entregados a estos técnicos y científicos con las especificaciones de su capacidad actual.<br>La hora de la reunión:  
>Los principales comandantes de la guardia solar y lunar se encontraban en la mesa, Celestia (la personalidad), entro acompañado de un numero de EHA P recién alistados, todos los presentes se sintieron un poco incomodados, pero se levantaron y saludaron a su majestad, un coronel EHA U levitaba unos especies de dispositivas, las coloco en un trípode para presentaciones,<br>- Los eh reunido en esta reunión para decirles que creare un nuevo estado militar absoluto en mi, ambos guardias dejaran de existir para conformar un ejército armado jurando lealtad solo a mí, mi hermana Luna solo será la segunda Princesa de presencia sin poder alguno para cuestionar mis decisiones...- fue interrumpida,  
>-¡no puede hacer eso, Ecuestrita es un estado soberano dirigido por usted y su hermana, no un estado totalitarista...- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un Pegaso jefe de brigada EHA le dobla el cuello, matándolo inmediatamente,<br>-Espero no ser interrumpida otra vez- sin el mayor grado de preocupación en sus ojos, el resto de los presentes miraba con un asombro de terror al cadáver y al pony que lo había asesinado. En la habitación hubo un silencio de cementerio, nadie decía nada, ni objetaba nada de los planes de la Dictadora, o Führer para las mentes controladas de los EHA unicornios y pegasos.  
>Los guardias nocturnos se encontraban en una posición muy complicada, su lealtad estaba siempre con su princesa monarca de la noche, fue esa incomoda pregunta de parte de Celestia que les comprometería su futuro, "Juran lealtad a mí y solo a mí, dejando de lado a Luna como su princesa, y cumpliendo solo sus ordenes, pero si rechazan el juramento cada integrante de la guardia nocturna y sus familias serian ejecutadas``, esto podía significar la completa aniquilación de la raza de ponys nocturnos, todos juraron lealtad aunque su alma se quebraba por dentro, aquella decisión fue la que hasta el día de la guerra en las líneas enemigas mantenía a cada soldado nocturno con una culpa terrible, sus familias se sentirían culpables de su propia existencia, pero fue Luna gracias a sus únicas capacidades de comunicarse con cada guardia nocturno y sus familias de que ellos no tenían la culpa.<br>Pasada la reunión las ordenes se fueron dando y ejecutando lo más rápido posible, con el paso de los años las tecnologías se fueron implementando llegando hasta los días del mismo Fireblack adulto en la guerra, el desarrollo armamentístico.  
>Habían pasado dos meses en que la reunión militar se había efectuado, la maquina estaba lista. Luna quien no había podido hablar con su hermana, se sorprendió cuando esta pidió hablar con ella en los jardines del palacio.<br>Luna corría llena de lagrimas de emoción a al encuentro de su hermana, era de noche y aquellas majestuosas sombras daban vida al lugar, Celestia se encontraba en medio de este, bajo el suave viento de la noche, volteo al sentir la presencia de su hermana, la princesa de la noche intento acercarse cuando se percato que no estaba sola, su retaguardia fue cubierta, el cielo era custodiado por pegasos, y a los lados de Celestia estaban dos unicornios con sus cuernos brillando, en un solo parpadeo uno de estos se tele transportó con un paño de cloroformo, Luna se resistió e intento no respirar la sustancia, solo su falta de aire fue el gatillo para que fuese secuestrada para la personalidad.  
>Una noche que fue cubierta por nubes negras, la luna sentía la falta de su monarca, las estrellas eran opacadas por las nubes, pero su brillo dejo de ser el mismo, más opaco, la oscuridad de la noche fue más aguda que de un suave tenue, Ecuestrita aquel día quedo en una oscuridad interna.<br>Luna fue llevada a una celda, allí era custodiada por un par de guardias EHA U, bajo un hechizo protector que impedía que usara su magia para poder escapar, la celda era fría, y una cama de hierro es lo que había, por la puerta de hierro en la puerta para el paso de comida se abrió, dentro había agua y un pan algo duro, Luna no comprendía porque su hermana estaba haciendo todo esto. Solo bebió el agua, todo lo acontecido le pasaría raro y no tenía tiempo para comer, dentro de su mente buscaba respuestas, pero desconsuelo se lo impedía, el llanto la invadió nuevamente, se acostó en la fría cama de hierro, y se durmió.  
>La maquina estaba lista, los guardias entraron a la celda, Celestia entro en el medio con una mirada seria eh indiferente, sus ojos la miraban directamente, toco con su casco derecho delantero el suelo, los guardias activaron los aseguradores de la cama, la princesa Luna quedo inmovilizada, intento zafarse pero fue inútil, pusieron la cama de hierro en un soporte de transporte con ruedas, Luna no decía nada, ya sabía que le harían algo, sentía la traición de su hermana, no podía hacer nada, a través de sus pensamientos sus guardias nocturnos se lamentaban, le pedían perdón por romper su lealtad, Luna aprovecho de disculparlos, comprendía que sus familias corrían peligro. Fue introducida en la maquina, esta fue activada, lentamente se fue cargando esta, emitiendo un sonido que te hacía pensar que<p>

Terminarías muerto, la maquina término su carga, la mismísima Celestia bajo la palanca, activando el mecanismo, una luz se extendió. Un enorme dolor invadió el cuerpo de Luna, gritaba del dolor de estar siendo apartada de su magia, por un instante la personalidad perdió el control del cuerpo de Celestia y esta misma apago la maquina en un acto para salvar a su hermana, rápidamente la personalidad recapturo el cuerpo de la princesa del Sol, Luna apenas se movía, su cuerpo le dolía,  
>-supongo que eso fue todo, perdió su poder para eliminarme-pensó,<br>-Llévenla al hospital bajo órdenes de silencio, si ella habla habrá un derramamiento de sangre- indicando a uno de sus soldados.  
>Los médicos corrieron a atender a la princesa, la llevaron de urgencia para poder estabilizarla, colocaron una mascarilla de oxigeno, tomaron su presión arterial y pulso, el cual este último era bajo. El médico y su equipo estuvieron horas, salvando la vida de Luna, lograron conseguirlo, la enfermera salió algo cansada a informar que la princesa Luna ya se encontraba recuperándose, el EHA la redujo en el suelo, los demás arrestaron a las demás enfermeras y al médico que salvo la vida de Luna, afuera del hospital, las primeras Lauger (pistola semi automática) fueron usadas para ejecutar a aquellos ponys, los metieron en sacos de Bio-Ameneza, y los llevaron a una fosa común, donde fueron enterrados, siendo uno de los tantos derramamientos de sangre.<br>En Canterlot, Romet y Odrisht reunieron al círculo para una reunión que definiría el futuro de la princesa o Führer Celestia, un atentado explosivo en su bunker en el imperio de cristal, en los cuarteles generales de las Waffen EHA, y el estado mayor del ejército, además de ser un ultimo bastión de defensa, donde la mayoría de los civiles de otras partes de Ecuestrita llegaban, algunos con pases muy escasos para tomar tren, otros llevaban sus carretas con sus familias, con abrigos poco apropiados para la nieve que rodeaba las afueras del imperio de cristal, muchos de ellos morían congelados, los soldados por lo menos tenían cafés, chocolate caliente y provisiones en sus posiciones y trincheras, en las cuales gozaban de estufas con madera, evitando las de gas por el riesgo que significaban los ataques de artillería, su contraparte del frente en Ponyville, Canterlot, Los Pegasus, Manehattan, y los pueblos cercanos a estos, los soldados tenían poco tiempo para comer, estando horas y horas combatiendo al enemigo.  
>Las ordenes de disminuir el envió de suministros a ciertas partes del frente, llegaría a Ponyville. Celestia planeaba utilizar una fuerza de nuevos súper tanques, los que contaban con un blindaje muy superior, resistentes a las piezas de artillería del enemigo, y de sus ataques aéreos, estaban lista 10 de las 50 divisiones, las fabricas de la maquinaria bélica de Celestia desviaron el 78% de la producción de estos súper tanques, además de su munición, y piezas para el mantenimiento, el resto quedaba para la producción del armamento convencional y todo lo que eso implica.<br>La princesa del sol, en una sala de estrategias monitoreaba constantemente el frente, un jeep de sus fuerzas de Elite llego, el unicornio se bajo con una maletín, presento sus documentos en el puesto de seguridad número uno, bajo por una escalera hasta un largo pasillo.  
>Continuara.<br>Capitulo 9 La caída de las conspiraciones.  
>Estimados Lectores:<br>Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Quise contar un poco del pasado y saber quién era ''La Personalidad'', ya en el próximo capitulo volvemos a la línea actual del tiempo.  
>Se agradecen sus comentarios.<br>Recomienden si les gusto.  
>Y estamos en Facebook: Joyecrani Fic in spsnish.<br>Nos leemos.  
>Joyecrani.<br>Pd: Gracias a todo el mundo que se pasa por el Fic, me anima mucho ver gente de otros países, saludos desde Chile.


	9. Chapter 9

La Caída de las Conspiraciones.

Llegando a un elevador, pulso el botón del subsuelo -5. Una música de elevador sonaba, de esas típicas que colocan, como viejos éxitos de cantantes fracasados, se podía sentir el crujir de los cables que bajaban dicho aparato, paso un rato hasta que este bajara a su destino.  
>Soldados del ejército estaban allí, contando su munición, preparándose para salir en relevo de sus compañeros muertos, heridos o cansados del frente, algunas filas de las fuerzas de seguridad y Elite del estado, las EHA desfilaban y esperaban las ordenes de su sargento o teniente mayor a cargo, muy disciplinados, mantenían sus posiciones aun mejor que los del propio ejército regular.<br>El suelo del FührerBunker Celestia, retumbo por la caída de la artillería del enemigo, el polvo caía por pasillo, la iluminación se apagaba y prendía por la interrupción de la energía. Por fin el Unicornio llego a la sala donde se encontraba su Führer, pidió con el sumo respeto para entrar, Celestia con su uniforme militar negro miraba el mapa con cierta molestia, sus planes de un ejército moderno y bien preparado habían caído en el olvido, las tropas estaban librando un guerra defensiva en todos los frentes, se estaba cediendo terreno, mas las protestas civiles causaban aun más problemas, ya que la policía no podía controlar a las enormes turbas de ponys, tenían que enviar tropas para cesar las protestas.  
>Levanto su casco, -Mi Führer, el servicio de inteligencia detecto a los integrantes del denominado "Circulo de alas doradas", al parecer estos conspiradores planeaban un atentado explosivo en contra de usted- saca un segundo papel con las órdenes pertinentes de arresto, -Aquí están las ordenes para ser ejecutadas, requiero su firma para poner a los traidores bajo custodia, y hacer su juicio respectivo, mi princesa-, Celestia miraba la lista con los traidores, no le sorprendía para nada que se tratara de aquellos ponys. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba allí, se dio cuenta que las revueltas políticas que habían estas fueron aplastadas, pero volvían al poco tiempo después, esto la hiso pensar en debía de cambiar su política represiva si quería mantener su estado, si conseguía ganar la guerra, estaba confiada en sus divisiones de súper tanques.<br>El unicornio esperaba paciente la respuesta de su princesa, el reloj de sala sonaba, la personalidad pensaba muy bien cómo iba a actuar, acabar con los conspiradores era el primer paso, lo segundo era mandar una contra ofensiva con sus primeros súper tanques, sus divisiones aéreas Wonderbolt, y la infantería, y Granaderos Panzer, avance relámpago en contra de las fuerzas terroristas.  
>Apenas terminara la guerra, habría una reconstrucción de los daños, ayuda a los civiles, y una reformación del ejército, la personalidad lo tenía claro, recordó la figura de un Pegaso quien había salvado a una pequeña unicornio, sabía que si ese Pegaso era una máscara de prueba de ayuda Pony solidaria, el pueblo vería que la guerra era para librarse de una amenaza, sus planes se desarrollarían de mejor modo que antes, estaba todo tan claro para ella, que solo una sonrisa podía expresar de su rostro.<br>-Bien arresten a los traidores, necesito que reúnan a los PanzerComand para la planificación de una contraofensiva a gran escala- Sonrió como nunca antes,  
>-Si mi Führer- se retiro hasta la segunda habitación, donde había un operador de radio,<br>-Comunícate con las división Panzer SP, necesito hablar con el comandante a cargo de la división- dejando la orden sobre el papel,  
>-Si señor- Sintonizo el canal, -FührerBunker Celestia a división Panzer SP, responda inmediatamente, orden directa para ser recibida por el Comandante de la división, cambio- se sintió una pequeña estática de interferencia por los bombardeos,<br>-Aquí el comandante división Panzer SP, informe la orden, cambio-  
>-Habla Kromer EHA U, se le informa que todos los comandantes de la división que asistan a una planificación con la princesa-<br>-Entendido, reuniré a los comandantes de las divisiones SP, estaremos en el FührerBunker Celestia-  
>Los comandantes se reunieron en sus cuarteles para ponerse sus uniformes formales para asistir a la reunión, un gran avión de transporte los esperaba en el hangar principal, el piloto quien era un unicornio encendió el avión, ya no era impedimento volar para los ponys terrestres y unicornios, ahora podían hacerlo.<br>Una vez listos se dispusieron a abordar el avión, cerraron la puerta con seguridad, se sentaron en los asientos y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, el piloto condujo el avión hacia la pista de despegue, una vez alineado, subió lentamente una palanca la cual permitió que el avión comenzara a elevarse mientras avanzaba por la pista, el motor rujia como un león salvaje, dentro del avión cada pony guardaba un profundo silencio.  
>Llegar hasta el FührerBunker Celestia era algo riesgoso, las baterías anti aéreas del enemigo disparaban en contra del avión, algunas balas lograban impactar al avión, otras llegaban a pasar tan cerca que solo se miraba la pequeña estela que dejaba al pasar gran velocidad,<br>-¡Agarraos bien de sus asientos, esto se pondrá mucho peor!- grito mientras habría fuego en contras de las unidades aéreas del enemigo, intentaba esquivar su fuego, el piloto tenía una gran presión, debía transportar a los comandantes seguros, y a las vez proteger el motor del avión, las ametralladoras que tenia equipada disparaban con toda la capacidad y además de una superior potencia de fuego a los pegasos que hacían lo posible por entrar al avión.  
>-¡Están perforando la puerta!- grito un joven comandante,<br>-Tranquilo niño- dijo el otro comandante mientras tomaba una ametralladora y la cargaba, de pronto la puerta exploto por los aires, el comandante comenzó a disparar a los pegasos enemigos, la sangre impactaba las paredes de metal del avión, los cadáveres sin vida eran expulsados.  
>Pasadas unas horas llegaron a líneas aliadas, con graves daños, aterrizo en la pista principal del FührerBunker, el cielo estaba gris oscuro, la lluvia amenazaba con caer, los claros de sol habían desaparecido.<br>Fireblack estaba aun en batallón de castigo, no era buen momento para estarlo, el enemigo había lanzado una ofensiva que había hecho retroceder unos metros al interior del pueblo, el enemigo aun no llegaba a la estación de ferrocarriles de Ponyville, el Pegaso gris estaba reparando por sexta vez una vía dañada producto de la artillería, los nidos de ametralladoras enemigo estaban disparando contra la los defensores del área de transporte, con la sorpresa del ataque tuvieron que retroceder, Black miraba a lo lejos que venían escapando aliados del fuego incesante del enemigo, corrió para ponerse en cobertura. Wiyat llegaba con la orden de liberación de Fireblack, recibiendo un impacto en la cabeza, cayó al suelo muerto ensangrentando el papel. Bajo el fuego de las miles de balas, Black se arrastraba para saber si aun se encontraba vivo, lo volteo y sacudió esperando una reacción, este no respiraba, miro el impacto en su cabeza, sus ojos aun están abiertos, en acto de respeto cerro sus ojos, vio el papel lleno de sangre, lo miro con rabia, su libertad esta manchada de sangre, odio su existencia más que nunca, la guerra lo había cambiado, odiaba a Celestia mas que nada, sus cascos estaban manchadas con sangre de miles de inocentes, los civiles que sufren las consecuencias.  
>Una granada fue lanzada, logro detectarla a tiempo para lanzarla, pero la metralla le impacto cerca de su ala, miro su herida con dolor, le quito el casco al pobre cadáver de Wiyat, los impactos de las balas sonaban cuando entraban en contacto con la madera del edificio de ferrocarriles, se estaba desangrando, su vista se nublo, llego un teléfono a duras penas logró levantarse, soltó un quejido de dolor, pidió un medico para su posición antes de caer al suelo desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, aun tenia incrustada en pedazo de metralla.<br>Pasaron unas horas antes de que recuperara su conocimiento, abrió sus ojos miro su herida la cual tenía vendada, vio que estaba en un camión militar de hospital, este iba en dirección a Canterlot, ya que el hospital de campaña de Ponyville estaba a su máxima capacidad.

Llego al hospital militar de Canterlot, fue dejado en una de las camas del hospital, se podía apreciar el ambiente agitado que había en aquel lugar, por lo menos estaba a buena distancias de las líneas del frente, las enfermeras y médicos iban de un lugar a otro atendiendo a los ponys, se escuchaban gritos de los ponys que sufrían, a otros simplemente debían amputarles sus cascos o alas, etc. Ya que no podían ser salvados.  
>-¿Como estará mi hermanito?-se pregunto la pequeña Soundless, no había recibido noticias durante mucho tiempo de Fireblack,<br>-Espero que estés vivo, aun debes volver-  
>En eso un ruido enorme en el techo se sintió, algo o alguien había caído en el techo, Soundless se apresuro a tomar su arma para defenderse, se sentían pasos arriba, luego se detuvo, sintió un clic y que algo fue lanzado, una explosión empujo a la pequeña unicornio hacia atrás llenándola de polvo, un Pegaso terrorista bajo por el agujero dejado por la granada, este no se dio cuenta de la unicornio, ella logro divisar que iba armado, y que no era un aliado. Apunto su arma y se preparo para disparar, una vez más clara la visibilidad el Pegaso se dio cuenta de la presencia de Soundless, vio que estaba armada, soltó una carcajada,<br>-Piensas matarme, ¿tu?- dijo en tono burlesco, -Ja,ja,ja,ja, esto sí es nuevo para mí, pero anda ya, deja eso en el suelo, ¡Que lo hagas mierda!- grito al ver que ella con su mirada segura no desestimaba su acción, -muy bien, tu lo pediste- mientras intentaba sacar su pistola, -no suelo matar a ponys de tu edad pero así lo quie...- , Soundless disparo a la cabeza del Pegaso cayendo muerto al suelo, la sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, la unicornio saco el equipo que llevaba el Pegaso, levito su cuerpo sin vida hasta fuera de la casa,  
>-Gracias por la visita señor- dijo tirando al camino del cuerpo, cerró la puerta adentro, limpio la sangre en la casa, reviso el equipo del Pegaso, habían 3 granadas de mano y unas 2 de humo, un cuchillo, la pistola que intento sacar y 3 cargadores.<br>Se puso el chaleco táctico, unos minutos después recibió una carta del hospital militar de Canterlot, Fireblack se encontraba allí, se le notifico que se encontraba herido, no de muerte. Aquello en cierto modo la puso feliz, pero igual se preocupo que su hermanito estuviera herido. Se dispuso a prepararle algo rico para llevárselo allí, pensaba que había estado comiendo porquerías. (A mi parecer su pensamiento no era malo, al contrario la comida militar no es tan buena como el toque que se le da en casa). Puso a funcionar el horno, puso la harina a batir, corto unas ricas manzanas y heno dorado del más rico para acompañar el pie de manzana.  
>Paso una hora para que el horno terminara de cocer el pie, lo puso sobre la mesa, preparo la canasta con un rico jugo de naranja, levito el pie con mucho cuidado y lo coloco en la canasta. Luego de esto fue a su habitación para coser un logo de ayudante del ejercito que encontró en la habitación de Fireblack, así no la arrestaría ninguna patrulla militar, justo cuando se dispuso a salir de la casa las baterías de artillería enemiga abrieron fuego dejando caer su estela de fuego, Soundless puso una cara de "Por favor", cerró la puerta y se puso a cubierto con la canasta.<br>Luego de esto pasaron los aviones junto con los pegasos escolta Wonderbolts quienes comenzaron un contra ataque aéreo, la tierra aun se movía mas y mas, la pequeña unicornio, soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, quería que la guerra terminara pronto.  
>Los bombardeos cesaron por fin, la visibilidad era muy poca, muchas casas habían sido alcanzadas y estaban en llamas, la unicornio agradeció de no haber corrido con esa suerte, pero con cada día estar en Canterlot era aun más peligroso. Se puso en camino para ir al hospital militar.<br>Fue una ruta que debería traumar a cualquier pequeño pony como ella, pero su valentía era muy grande, ver cadáveres tirados en el camino, ambulancias militares yendo de un lugar retirando a los heridos, algunos de estos no soportaban el dolor y solo gritaban, el deseo de morir en estos era latente.

Antes de llegar con Fireblack, recordó su propio pasado en aquellos lugares que antes habían sido preciosos en su momento, ya todo eso estaba en ruinas, paso por donde había sido atrapada, los escombros eran muchos, algunos civiles unicornios apilaban los escombros para despejar las calles, las alarmas de un ataque aéreo no dudaron en interrumpir las lagrimas de todas aquellas almas que se sentían atrapado en una línea temporal del mal chiste. Soundless se puso nuevamente a cubierto, observo que unos militares unicornios levitaban juntos una gran y pesada carga, en eso cayo una bomba,  
>-¡A cubierto!- grito uno de ellos, ambos cayeron bruscamente al suelo, se levantaron nuevamente y volvieron a cargar la caja, nuevamente otra bomba estaba alertando su caída,<br>-¡Al suelo...-, dijo su compañero antes de ser abatido por el impacto que estuvo solo a un metro de el, el otro se acerco para ver si aun estaba vivo, al notar que no tenias signos vitales, este se levanto nuevamente y abandono la caja, justo después otra bomba cae en ese mismo sitio reventando la munición que allí se encontraba.  
>La unicornio se puso a correr a toda velocidad, se puso a cubierto detrás de un enorme erizo checo, retomo su osada aventura por las calles en ruinas de Canterlot, hasta lograr divisar una bandera con una cruz roja, había llegado por fin al hospital militar.<br>De vuelta en el FührerBunker Celestia.  
>En aquella sala de reuniones se tomarían aquellas decisiones importantes que cambiarían el curso de la guerra.<br>La princesa Luna quien había sido atacada sin misericordia por la personalidad hace un tiempo atrás, se encontraba retenida en el FührerBunker, estaba trazando un plan para detener a su hermana en el pasado, ese libro que permitiría regresar al pasado podía cambiar el curso de miles de vidas, Luna confiaba en Fireblack, sentía un gran cariño y profundo amor por aquel Pegaso con tanta determinación, y aquel que tenía el alma mas cálida.  
>Luna quería esperar a la noche donde sus poderes eran un poco mas fuertes para conectarse con los sueños, allí sentía su libertad, pero sabía que los ponys que juro proteger sufrían a causa de las malas decisiones que su hermana tomo, aun sentía culpa por ella, sentía que debió apoyarla más que nunca en aquellos días, ahora solo restaba poner en marcha su plan, aunque este significara que su futuro, todo lo que sentía por aquel Pegaso en aquella línea temporal no existiría, un solo suceso altera los hechos futuros o pasados, para el bien o para el mal de muchas cosas, la vida de Equestria y cada uno de sus habitantes, cesar el dolor, las muertes. La princesa Luna deseaba recuperar todo, vencer la barrera de la muerte de todos aquellos ponys, evitar el levantamiento de aquella célula terroristas en contra de su reinado, ya con ese libro su esperanza era más grande que nunca.<br>Celestia pospuso la reunión con los comandantes Panzer SP, para dirigirse mediantes la radio, los soldados en las trincheras esperaba que la gobernante del sol hablara:  
>Discurso de Celestia:<br>-General de las Waffen EHA: un discurso será proclamado por nuestra Führer, ¡como pueblo debemos escucharla!  
>*Celestia ahora con asentó españolísimo*<br>Ciudadanos y soldados de Equestria, queréis la paz en vuestra amada tierra, así lo deseo también. Nuestra tierra es asolada por la guerra y la muerte que nos lleva a levantarse en odio hacia mi persona con sus revueltas innecesarias.  
>Yo más que cada uno de ustedes estoy cumpliendo un objetivo común, entendéis que debemos sacrificar muchas cosas por el logro de nuestros objetivos de paz y prosperidad para con Equestria. Sufren por los terroristas y la guerra que libran en mi contra, además de sus falsas promesas. ¡Yo como su líder los derrotare y formare un estado pacifico!, no es una falsa promesa, quiero que se así.<br>Una deuda cae sobre mi ante mi pueblo y súbditos, yo cumpliré con la promesa que les eh dado.  
>Reconstruiré nuestras ciudades, restableceré el orden, y una nueva prosperidad nos aguarda, ¿Pero quién puede juzgar un sueño y las ansias de hacer algo bien?, ¿Desean un futuro en conflictos? Piensen en cada uno de las familias y potrillos que forman esta gran nación. Yo se que este tiempo hemos estado en guerra, hay sufrimientos por la pérdida de seres queridos. Mis acciones han sido en mera defensa de Equestria, los traidores planean transformar un estado anarquista, las calles, ciudades y pueblos serian asolados por violencia sin fin.<br>Llegare hasta las últimas instancias para detener esta masacre cuanto antes, nuestros esfuerzos darán frutos, pero también necesitamos de nuevos voluntarios para nuestras filas, sin ustedes nada podrá realizarse, crear esas nuevas divisiones dependen de cada uno de vosotros.  
>Pueden alistarse en los puntos establecidos por las fuerzas de seguridad del estado las EHA, donde serán transportados a una base especializada para las nuevas divisiones, con esto lograremos un avance importante en la guerra y puede que llegue a su término.<br>Me despido con un sincero sentimiento de culpa, todos ustedes son mis queridos súbditos, yo hare lo posible por solucionarlo todo. (Esta última fue la verdadera Celestia).  
>Fin discurso.<br>Nuevamente la personalidad retomo con fuerza el cuerpo de su controlada, era segunda vez que sucedía que perdía el control del cuerpo, ella se sentó un sofá de descanso, con la excusa que necesitaba unos minutos, mientras dentro del espacio de mentes, la verdadera Celestia miraba con determinación a recuperar su cuerpo y eliminar a la personalidad. Esta la miro con odio profundo a Celestia, y comenzó a torturarla con rayos eléctricos, pero no podía matarla, si lo hacia desaparecería junto con la vida de su portadora.  
>-Eres una verdadera molestia- dijo la personalidad,<br>-Mira quién habla..., has destruido a Equestria, mi pobre hermana a... sufrido por mi culpa de haberte creado- replico Celestia con enojo y odio.  
>Fue un día fatídico para el círculo alas doradas, sus integrantes se habían reunido en su mayoría.<br>-Pondremos el plan en marcha, No contamos con Fireblack, fue degradado y herido.- Dijo el general Odrisht.  
>-Debo ir a verle al hospital- añadió Romet, el general le dio permiso.<br>La reunión prosiguió de manera normal, a las afueras venían una auto militar, seguido por 2 camiones negros de las fuerzas de seguridad del estado, se bajaron los pegasos armados, los unicornios se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones, el resto acordono el aérea. Entraron bruscamente y sorprendieron a todos los ponys que allí se encontraban,  
>-Generales, quedan arrestados, se les acusa de alta traición hacia nuestra princesa y Führer- dijo el comandante de arresto.<br>-...eso es imposible, jamás nadie de nosotros...- fue interrumpido el general Odrisht,  
>-No se moleste general, lo sabemos todo sobre sus planes de matar a la princesa, ¡Llévenselos!- grito, todos los integrantes fueron desarmados y llevados a los camiones, los subían con bastante violencia.<p>

Fueron transportados en los camiones, cada uno de estos miraba el camino como el fin de sus vidas y el fracaso de sus operaciones para poder cambiar el futuro, el camino estaba lleno de patrullas militares y camiones de suministros que se dirigían al frente a apoyar la defensa, muchos tanques apuntaban en dirección a Ponyville donde el frente estaba siendo arrasado por el enemigo, desde su posición lograban ver el castillo fortaleza, la cuna de todo el sufrimiento que estaba presente, pero este ya no parecía nada seguro, la fuerzas aéreas del enemigo las bombardeaba constantemente, ahora no era más que otra posición que defender.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, lograron ver muchos más cadáveres, apilados y mal olientes juntos con las moscas que se regodeaban en la carne en descomposición, todos roñosos, algunos con las costillas ya por la vista, siendo un espectáculo para las fuerzas EHA, y como una forma de suponer un poderío falso que estos tenían por ser las fuerzas de elite, pero la imagen en los que iban a ser fusilados no era más que un recordatorio de su fracaso.

Los pusieron en fila y les permitieron decir sus últimas palabras las cuales fueron:

-Hubiera deseado poder matarla para no tener que morir inultamente ahora-

-Luche por mis ideales y no aquellos que eran de opresión y sufrimientos-

-Nunca fui más feliz, sabiendo que moriré por una buena causa, Liberar a Equestria-

El jefe de fusilamiento indico presentar armas, apuntar y fuego….

El circulo Alas Doradas fue erradicado, en ese mismo instante el soldado disparaba nuevamente a la cabeza de los ponys para rematarlos en caso de que aun siguieran convida.

Soundless corría por los pasillos…

Wolf Children Emoticón colonthree


End file.
